Same Ground
by LazyTantei
Summary: When the shaman tournament ends, a new shaman rises from the ashes. Not only that, a new evil also rises...I know, crappy summary, not to mention a late one too...Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya peeps! Here's the first part! And another thing: I don't own Shaman King. I only own Draikiel and Aridas. If I make anyone here OOC, I apologize.**

**Same Ground Ch.1: Who is this person? **

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**(Yoh's pov) I quickly put my clothes on. I reread the note that was taped to the door.**

_**To Yoh Asakura and Anna Kyoyama: **_

**_Please come to Funbari Hill ALONE. No guardian ghosts, no midget friends, no shaman friends, NO ONE EXCEPT YOURSELVES. If you should break this vow Yoh you will suffer a terrible fate._**

**Whoever this person was he knew every thing about me. he knew I was a shaman, he knew about Morty, everything. I walked downstairs to get something to eat. It was then that Horohoro started a conversation. "So are you and Anna going?" Horohoro asked. "Of course we're -" I began. "Of course we're not going." I turned around to see Anna. She sat down. "Whoever sent this might be writing tough but in the end, he may be a weakling." She said firmly. "But Anna, we won't know until we find out…" I said. "No, we're not going. You still have to run 50 times around the place." She said. "But…" I continued. "if you say another word, I'll double that run." She (how should I say this in a "mannerly" way…) blackmailed. No one could've answered back. I quickly finished what I ate, put the weights on and started running.**

**(normal pov) while Yoh ran around the village, the boy named Draikiel watched him from a high place. Soon later, the ghost named Aridas appeared beside him. _Is that this one's successor, Draikus-dono?_ Aridas asked. "Yes, Aridas, that is he." Draikel answered politely. _It seems that they ignored the note we sent them._ Aridas noted. "I know. It seems the itako thinks I'm a weakling." _You? A weakling? It feels like she is saying your training was a waste of years. _Aridas said quite angered. "There's no need to get mad, Aridas. We will pay back the debt soon enough." Draikiel said unsheathing his sword.**

**From where Yoh was he felt a chill running up his spine. _Someone I know's in trouble._ He thought. "Yoh!" someone from afar called. Yoh turned around and saw Morty. He was running to him. Yoh stopped running so he could catch up. When he finally caught up he was panting. "Yoh…the Funbari Onsen…" he said between pants. Then Amidamaru popped up which, obviously, didn't make Morty feel any better. "Yoh, the Funbari Onsen is under attack!" he shouted. Yoh quickly ran back and to help but it was too late. The Onsen looked like a tornado hit it. When he entered the destroyed house there were claw marks in sets of four all around the place. When he looked to his left, Horohoro, Len and Anna were lying there on the floor unconscious. Beside Anna was yet another note. Yoh picked it up and read it. It said:**

"_**Now you know how strong I am. I will give you and your precious fiancée one more chance to see me. If you should ignore this again I will see to it that you will never become Shaman King."**_

**When Yoh finished reading it about three times, Anna regained consciousness. "Anna! You're alright!" Yoh said. "Of course I'm alright. It seems I was wrong about the one who sent the note." She answered firmly. "Did you happen to get a glimpse of whoever did this?" Yoh asked. "Yeah, I took a good look. Apparently, it wasn't a boy or a girl. It was a wolf." She said.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Author's notes: like I said first, if the characters are OOC I apologize. However, If I get any reviews saying that the characters are OOC, I will ignore them. R & R peeps!**

**-_LazyShamaness_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wahoo! The second one is here! Things are going to get real complicated now. Geez, I forgot to tell these: this fic is a year after the shaman tournament (Yoh won) and I might use both the English and Japanese names. **

**And two other things: I don't own Shaman King (I only own Draikiel (now with the nickname Blind Shaman (and for a good reason)) and Aridas) and I love athrun you got your wish so here's chapter 2…**

**Same Ground Ch. 2: What's happening?**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**At Funbari Hill, Draikiel and Aridas waited for Yoh and Anna. _You know, this one thinks you were too harsh in what you did. _Aridas said. "Aridas, I said that I would do it if I had to." Draikiel said. _This one knows you said that but this time it was too much. You almost destroyed the Onsen with your attack._ Aridas said. "…You're really like your descendant. You don't need to think about them. Besides," Draikiel said, closing his eyes. "They brought Amidamaru and Harusame. Now I'm in big trouble." _How are you in trouble! You have the sword of unity! _Aridas shouted. "Remember, Aridas, I need it to make my mind control power cease its work. If they look at me without it they will be under my control and that's not what I want." He reminded him. _Ah, right. This one is sorry Draikus-dono. This one did not think too clearly for this one was blinded by rage. _Aridas apologized. "It's okay, you were right. I almost destroyed it. But still, I must do what I have been told and tell your descendant what he needs to know." He said. Draikiel unsheathed his sword and looked at it for a while. He then transformed the sword into Aridas. _What are you doing?_ Aridas asked. "Since the itako saw me in wolf form, I must stay in wolf form. You, on the other hand, need to be the "owner" of the wolf by going into this." Draikiel explained. _B-But that means that this one will be responsible for what you did! No, this one will not do it._ Aridas said firmly. Please, Aridas, just this once! Draikiel pleaded in wolf form. Aridas thought for a while. _Alright, this one will do it, but just this once. _Aridas said.**

**(Yoh's pov) After Horohoro, Morty and I cleaned up the Onsen, Anna, Amidamaru (He came on Anna's "orders") and I went to Funbari hill. When we arrived there was no sign of the "living" around the place. "That's strange. This place should've been filled with ghosts by now." Amidamaru said. "Maybe because whatever's here scared them away." I said. Big mistake. Anna then slapped me on the spot. "That's a stupid theory." She said. I scratched my head. "Then what could it be!" I screamed. Another big mistake. She jabbed me right in the jaw. "It's not what, but who. Look over there." She pointed at the hill where Amidamaru's grave was. I looked in that direction and saw some guy and something that was black and not of here, as it was bigger than the tree behind it. "Could it be them who are sending these notes?" Amidamaru asked. "If they're the reason there's no ghosts around here, then yeah, I guess so." I said. "Well let's not waste any more time and get to them." Anna said. We walked to them and when we got there, the person we saw was going to change things forever.**

**(Anna's pov) I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The guy we were seeing now could've been an illusion but no, it wasn't. He looked exactly like Yoh only he was wearing an old-style Gi, brown pants and brown top and had what looked like grey wolf ears sticking out of his head. I guess it was fake. "So you're the one who sent us the notes, right?" Yoh asked. "_Of course, why wouldn't we be here? Unfortunately, he might not see the daylight again. He brought his ghost._" The guy said. So this person was also a shaman. "_Now if you do as we say, no one will get hurt._" He said. "Surely you did not make us come here only to kill us." Amidamaru said. "_Of course we won't, samurai. We are humble and we never double-cross. Now, stay still. _" **

**(Normal pov) Draikiel, in wolf form, lunged at Yoh and pinned him to the ground. Yoh immediately attacked him with Harusame. He pulled back beside Aridas. It's a shame that I had to do that to him, though. He mentally said to Anna. Anna was caught off guard for a few seconds when she received the mental message. "What do you mean by that?" Anna questioned. "Why don't you wait and see, Anna?" Aridas said smiling a Hao smile. Anna didn't know how they knew her name or what they meant. Suddenly Yoh lunged at Anna but thankfully he missed. She looked at Yoh in the eyes soon realized what they did to him. _They put him under some spell, _She thought_. "You sure learn quickly."_ Aridas said with a smirk. Yoh was about to attack again when a huge fireball hit him and knocked him to a tree unconscious. "That was too close." A voice that was too recognizable: Hao. **

"**You're still alive?" Anna said in a rude way. "And I was expecting a warm welcome," Hao said under his breath. "The one behind this is not the person, but the wolf himself. You don't need to hide yourself Draikus Amadius." Aridas quickly unintegrated with sword, which quickly transformed into a black cloak, while Draikiel quickly changed back and put on the cloak. "So you do know who I am." He said. "Of course I know who you are; I've been tracking you down for the past year. Now that you're here, I can permanently finish you off." He said angrily. "Hao, I do not wish to hurt you or your brother for if I did, your brother's ancestor would kill me in one way or another." Draikiel said pointing at Aridas. Hao turned to Aridas. "Nice to see you again, little brother. I trust that you've learned a lot since I killed you." He said smiling. _Yes, this one has learned a lot, but this one wished to keep his accent. _He said turning to Draikiel, wolf ears moving in a mannerly way._ Draikus-dono, may we release him? _"Yeah, it wouldn't hurt." He said. He walked to Yoh and put his left hand on top of his (Yoh) head. He then closed his eyes. He then spoke in another language that Hao and Anna couldn't understand. "_Asakura, eka weohnata neiat haina ono. Reisa_**_ **fra onr slytha **_(1)**!" In an instant Yoh rose up, rubbing his head. "Oww… what happened? Last thing I remember was a huge dog the size of a…" Yoh didn't continue his sentence as he saw Hao, immediately put Amidamaru into Harusame, and attacked with Halo Blade. He didn't hit Hao but instead he hit Draikiel (eyes closed) who had Aridas in the Sword of Unity in his hand, blocking his attack. "What the…" In an instant, Yoh crashed into the ground but quickly got up. "Are you really the Shaman King? You're not so tough." Draikiel said but he wasn't in front of Yoh anymore, he was behind Yoh, eyes still closed, with the tip of the blade at his back touching but not piercing. "How did you do that?" He said quite surprised. "I've learned a lot that you've learned quickly, I assure you." He said lowering the sword down (which made Aridas unintegrate). Yoh quickly pulled back to where Anna and Hao were. "Why did you let me go? For a second there I thought you were going to…" he said. "Kill you? No, of course not. If I had done that, _you_ would've killed me." He said. "But how can I kill you if I'm already dead?" he asked stupidly for even Anna understood what that meant. "Little brother, he means that if he _does_ kill you his ghost will kill him and that ghost is your ancestor so that practically makes him you," Hao said. "-without the fact that he was half a wolf demon." He added. **

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Author's Notes: I don't want to continue this for now (TOO TIRED!). (1) I got this part in a book called Eragon (Christopher Paolini). I got the special edition which had the ancient language and what it meant in English. So be thankful I'm translating what I typed in that language. **

"**_Asakura, I will not harm you. Rise from your sleep!_"**

**Oh, yeah, and another thing: R&R!**

**- _LazyShamaness_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello peeps! Third one up! Sorry for the delay, Len was bothering me and I couldn't get on the internet. There's going to be a few twists and turns and…stuff… (Whew! I almost spoiled it! And since I _kind _of have a good memory I'll keep in mind the next time I type something that spoils the fic I will find a dictionary of swear words and recite every single word in it)**

**Disclaimer: I own Shaman King… in my dreams…**

**Same Ground Ch. 3: Explanations **

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"**I'm Half a wolf demon?" Yoh asked. "No, stupid, your ancestor was." Draikiel said. _Draikus-dono, this one still is half a wolf demon and please don't call him that, it is like you are calling this one that as well. _Aridas said appearing. "If you allow us to stay at the Onsen Anna, we will gladly explain." Hao said. _How could you possibly know what we were doing for the past year? _Aridas asked. "Remember, little brother, I was tracking you and your master here, so I know what you've been doing." Hao said. "If you're going to explain it, stop talking amongst each other and come with us. We're not going to wait forever, you know." Anna said. When Aridas, Draikiel and Hao looked at Anna, she, Yoh and Amidamaru were already at the bottom of the hill. They quickly went down the hill and followed them.**

**(Yoh's pov) After Draikiel, Aridas and my brother explained a few things, we quickly understood what they were talking about. After a few moments of silence, Draikiel stood up and passed me. "Wait, where are you going?" I, and surprisingly, Anna said in unison. He stopped where he in front of the door. "… Our job's done, so we're leaving. I really wish I could stay, but I can't." He said opening the door, but soon he uttered something and quickly hid behind the counter. Seconds later a girl about Anna's age stepped in. Not only was she about her age, she looked exactly like her only she had a silver bandanna and her beads were a fiery red. She looked at us for a while then went behind the counter. When she stood up she was holding a small black wolf cub, who, I guessed was Draikiel, was held by the scruff of his neck. She then looked at him with an icy glare (which made the poor little guy wince). Aridas appeared a few seconds later. _Ianna-dono! It has been long since- _Aridas began. "Didn't I put you into training 500 years ago?" she said with a snap. _Well…_ he said hands behind his head.Not only did she look like my fiancée, she acted like her, too- _"Wait, five hundred years ago?"_ I said in my mind. "Yes, five hundred years ago, what's wrong with that?" she asked me. I was in hot water now. Her icy cold glare made Anna's glare 500 times weaker. "N-N-No… t-t-there's n-n-nothing w-w-wrong with th-that…" Was all I could force out. She read my mind- just like Anna. What was she, Anna's ancestor or something? "If you mean Kyoyama Anna, then yes, I am." She said.**

**(Normal pov) Yoh's jaw dropped down (anime-style) and to his surprise, so did Hao's. He guessed he read his mind too. Anna, Morty, and Horohoro, on the other hand, looked clueless like Draikiel who had managed to get out of her grip and scamper behind Anna. Len just looked emotionless. "If you don't stop looking at me like that I will rip out your internal organs and give it to the mangy curs outside the place for food." She snapped at them. They right away stopped looking at her and instead looked at Aridas with a "Who-is-this-girl?" look. _Guys, this is Ianna-dono. Her real name is Arianna Kyoyama but this one would rather not call her by that name. As you have noticed, Yoh, she and Anna have the same… err… qualities... because they are indeed related by blood and she is still alive today because she reincarnated herself just like our brother Hao. So practically, they are sisters. _He explained. _"Just what we need, another Anna…" _Horohoro, Morty, and Yoh said in their minds in unison (although all of them were smiling). Ianna looked at Yoh (which made him cower), then at Anna. "Is this your fiancée, sister?" She asked. She just nodded her head. Her attention then shifted to Draikiel (now back in original form) who was trying his best to get out of the Onsen. "And just where do you think you're going?" she asked him. "Craaaaaap…" he swore under his breath. "I need to get fresh air, so I'll be going right now…" he lied. "You're not going anywhere you blind shaman! We're staying here! You still have training to do! 10,000 push-ups and sit-ups on the double! What are YOU waiting for! GET TO IT!" She said in a military force sort of way. "Yes, Ianna…" he said as he did the first thousand push-ups quickly in the Onsen. _Thanks a lot, Aridas. You just sent me to a one-way trip to boot camp._ He said to Aridas. _I hope she doesn't go single-minded and add another thousand push-ups._ He added as he continued the next 8,999 push-ups.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Author's notes: I've been thinking for a few days and I think I might put up another story, so watch out for that. Don't forget to R&R peeps! Ja ne! **

**-_LazyShamaness _**


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

**Sorry for the delay… I couldn't get online and homework got in the way… anyway, here's the profile of Ianna…**

**Name: Arianna (Ianna) Kyoyama **

**Age: 14 (although she did reincarnate herself 500 years ago and 1000 years ago)**

**Hair color and style: like Anna's **

**Eye color: Black**

**Outfit: Black skirt (sometimes a black top and black pants), silver bandanna, red itako beads**

**Special ability/ies: Can summon spirits (both on earth and heaven), can transform into a fox and any kind of cat **

**Intelligence: QUITE SMART, THANK YOU**

**Likes/Loves: Black, human torture, her sister, whatever Anna likes (except Yoh), martial arts (competes with Draikiel after his training) and secretly Draikiel**

**Dislikes: Morty, Horohoro, Len, Hao, practically everybody living and/or visiting the Onsen except Anna **

**Overall: Like I put in the previous chapter, she's Anna's sister who reincarnated herself 500 years ago and 1000 years ago. She was Aridas' fiancée 500 years ago until he was killed by Hao. She deeply cares for Draikiel even though she doesn't show it. **

**By the way, this chapter will show a definite OOC, so you don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, so let's just leave it there.**

**Same Ground Ch. 4: Sparing and Swear Words Part 1 (Edited version) **

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**(Draikiel's pov) The next day at the Onsen, I again had to do 10,000 more push-ups and sit-ups that Ianna told me to do. Not only that, she took away my sword so I had to do it with my eyes closed. "Bummer," I said while I was doing the last of my sit-ups. I then heard the sound of footsteps. _"Great, He's going to gloat in front of me…" _the door opened and Hao came in. He was going to let me know he was in (since he knows he can't open his eyes) but I simply said "I know you're in here Hao. If you're only here to gloat and or kill me, get out or Ianna will do something worse than death to you if she finds you here." This surprised him, I could feel it. "Chill, Draikus, I just need to ask you something- alone." He said calmly. **

**(Normal pov) This time Hao surprised Draikiel. "Okay. Come on then. I know a place where we'll not be disturbed." He then stopped doing the sit-ups; he was done anyway. He, using the rest of his senses, touched the wall. A door appeared and he opened it. He motioned Hao to follow him. When they entered Draikiel still walked up ahead. When they stopped at a Sakura tree, Draikiel stopped and sat under the tree. "Well, you're here, so ask away." He said. "Well, I was just wondering," He said also sitting down under the tree. "Why do you always close your eyes when you don't have the cloak on?" "Well as you know, the sword that I use, which is called the Sword of Unity, has the ability to transform into anything I want. It not only has the power to transform into anything, it also has the power to block other special powers." Draikiel explained. Hao shook his head. "But that doesn't answer my question." "Hao, I have special abilities. When I look into someone's eyes, they'll be under my control. That's why Yoh was acting like that before you hit him." he said. "…So why did you put him under your control?" Hao asked. "I just wanted to see if he could fend it off. He kind of resisted it, but only for a little while." Draikiel replied standing up. "We have to go now; Ianna might think I'm slacking…" He said sweatdropping.**

**When they came back, an angry Ianna was waiting for them. "Where were you? You just wasted fifteen minutes of my time and Draikiel's time." She said. "_Oh, that's right. I was supposed to spar with her after training. _Let's start then." Draikiel said smiling. She nodded her head and headed outside. Draikiel followed her and got ready. He was about to ask Ianna for his sword but she quickly interrupted him. "Why don't you use that intelligence of yours and use your bandanna, Hm?" she said coldly, putting her bandanna aside. Putting his bandanna over his eyes, he said sarcastically, "That really killed me." She smirked as the rest of the gang (including Anna) came out and watched. "Oh, please, you're already dead." She said as she got into fighting stance. Draikiel got ready too. Then Morty came out in a referee costume and walked in front of Draikiel and Ianna. "Okay, the first one to hit the ground loses and to win you need to get a two out of three as the score. First spar is martial arts followed by weaponry on the second spar. If needed, the third one is a team spar using integration, oversoul and or double medium. If there is a third spar, please use your own weapons. No killing, please and any perverting, killing and or swearing matters will be forced to leave. Anyone who disagrees will also be forced to leave." Morty said. The gang nodded, all except for Anna. "Who the hell died and made you Buddha, Shorty?" Anna yelled standing up. "Relax, sister, I paid the Shorty to do the work." Ianna said. Anna gave her a stern look but agreed to the rules and sat down. Morty then stepped back a bit and got a red flag (out of nowhere) and put it in front of the challengers. "If the challengers have any last words before the fight, please say them now," Morty said. "HEY MORTY YOUR (I'm not typing any "beautiful" words in my story _for now_ (but later on I will) so you figure out what the correct "beautiful" word should be here) LOOKS FAT! **(1)**" Yoh yelled. Morty stomped to Yoh and slapped him so hard he went around the world and hit the Onsen with a bang, leaving a hole which looked like Yoh. "(Again, find out the "beautiful" word here…)! I SAID THE CHALLENGERS, NOT THE AUDIENCE!" Morty yelled. He turned to face them again. "So, any last words, challengers?" Morty asked. "Yeah, tell my sister's fiancée not to do that again or he'll have to answer to me," Ianna said. "And believe me, no one wants that," Draikiel added. "Riight… 3, 2, 1, Fight!" Morty said quickly getting out of the way. Ianna made the first move and quickly high jump-kicked Draikiel. He quickly parried that and did a boomerang kick (if you know Tekken 3 (which I know is really old), this is King's Move, the Deadly Boomerang). Ianna back flipped to dodge the move and scissor-kicked him right on the spot. But he quickly dodged that. They continued fighting.**

**Meanwhile the gang was having second thoughts about the two. "Wow, those guys are evenly matched. They didn't even fall down on the ground." Yoh said as the gang nodded in agreement. Then Ianna took Draikiel's hand and threw him over her. Draikiel quickly balanced and was about to land on the ground but Ianna slammed him on the ground. The gang winced in pain as if feeling Draikiel's pain. Morty blew a whistle and held a silver flag up. "First point goes to Ianna Kyoyama! The next spar will start in a few seconds so hurry up and choose your weapons!" Morty announced. "Draikiel, you mind if I use your sword?" Ianna asked. "No, I'll just use a bo…" Draikiel muttered as he got a metal bo from the table nearest to him. Morty blew the whistle soon after. "The second spar will start. You may begin whenever you like." Morty announced. Suddenly…**

**ooooooooo**

**Author's notes: Wahahaha! A cliffhanger! Anyway, I'll be typing a part two on this so R&R!**

**(1)This part came from Scary Movie 1 so if any of you guys watched it, you'll know what the correct "beautiful" word is.**

**Anyway, I'll put an unedited version of this so that the other people who didn't watch the spoof will know what the "beautiful" word is. Peace out peeps!**

**_LazyShamaness _ **


	5. Unedited Version 4 part 1

**Hi peeps! Here's the unedited version so just enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, so let's just leave it there.**

**Same Ground Ch. 4: Sparing and Swear Words Part 1 (Unedited version) **

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**(Draikiel's pov) The next day at the Onsen, I again had to do 10,000 more push-ups and sit-ups that Ianna told me to do. Not only that, she took away my sword so I had to do it with my eyes closed. "Bummer," I said while I was doing the last of my sit-ups. I then heard the sound of footsteps. _"Great, He's going to gloat in front of me…" _the door opened and Hao came in. He was going to let me know he was in (since he knows he can't open his eyes) but I simply said "I know you're in here Hao. If you're only here to gloat and or kill me, get out or Ianna will do something worse than death to you if she finds you here." This surprised him, I could feel it. "Chill, Draikus, I just need to ask you something- alone." He said calmly. **

**(Normal pov) This time Hao surprised Draikiel. "Okay. Come on then. I know a place where we'll not be disturbed." He then stopped doing the sit-ups; he was done anyway. He, using the rest of his senses, touched the wall. A door appeared and he opened it. He motioned Hao to follow him. When they entered Draikiel still walked up ahead. When they stopped at a Sakura tree, Draikiel stopped and sat under the tree. "Well, you're here, so ask away." He said. "Well, I was just wondering," He said also sitting down under the tree. "Why do you always close your eyes when you don't have the cloak on?" "Well as you know, the sword that I use, which is called the Sword of Unity, has the ability to transform into anything I want. It not only has the power to transform into anything, it also has the power to block other special powers." Draikiel explained. Hao shook his head. "But that doesn't answer my question." "Hao, I have special abilities. When I look into someone's eyes, they'll be under my control. That's why Yoh was acting like that before you hit him." he said. "…So why did you put him under your control?" Hao asked. "I just wanted to see if he could fend it off. He kind of resisted it, but only for a little while." Draikiel replied standing up. "We have to go now; Ianna might think I'm slacking…" He said sweatdropping.**

**When they came back, an angry Ianna was waiting for them. "Where were you? You just wasted fifteen minutes of my time and Draikiel's time." She said. "_Oh, that's right. I was supposed to spar with her after training. _Let's start then." Draikiel said smiling. She nodded her head and headed outside. Draikiel followed her and got ready. He was about to ask Ianna for his sword but she quickly interrupted him. "Why don't you use that intelligence of yours and use your bandanna, Hm?" she said coldly, putting her bandanna aside. Putting his bandanna over his eyes, he said sarcastically, "That really killed me." She smirked as the rest of the gang (including Anna) came out and watched. "Oh, please, you're already dead." She said as she got into fighting stance. Draikiel got ready too. Then Morty came out in a referee costume and walked in front of Draikiel and Ianna. "Okay, the first one to hit the ground loses and to win you need to get a two out of three as the score. First spar is martial arts followed by weaponry on the second spar. If needed, the third one is a team spar using integration, oversoul and or double medium. If there is a third spar, please use your own weapons. No killing, please and any perverting, killing and or swearing matters will be forced to leave. Anyone who disagrees will also be forced to leave." Morty said. The gang nodded, all except for Anna. "Who the hell died and made you Buddha, Shorty?" Anna yelled standing up. "Relax, sister, I paid the Shorty to do the work." Ianna said. Anna gave her a stern look but agreed to the rules and sat down. Morty then stepped back a bit and got a red flag (out of nowhere) and put it in front of the challengers. "If the challengers have any last words before the fight, please say them now," Morty said. "HEY MORTY YOUR ASS LOOKS FAT!" Yoh yelled. Morty stomped to Yoh and slapped him so hard he went around the world and hit the Onsen with a bang, leaving a hole which looked like Yoh. "JACKASS! I SAID THE CHALLENGERS, NOT THE AUDIENCE!" Morty yelled. He turned to face them again. "So, any last words, challengers?" Morty asked. "Yeah, tell my sister's fiancée not to do that again or he'll have to answer to me," Ianna said. "And believe me, no one wants that," Draikiel added. "Riight… 3, 2, 1, Fight!" Morty said quickly getting out of the way. Ianna made the first move and quickly high jump-kicked Draikiel. He quickly parried that and did a boomerang kick (if you know Tekken 3 (which I know is really old), this is King's Move, the Deadly Boomerang). Ianna back flipped to dodge the move and scissor-kicked him right on the spot. But he quickly dodged that. They continued fighting.**

**Meanwhile the gang was having second thoughts about the two. "Wow, those guys are evenly matched. They didn't even fall down on the ground." Yoh said as the gang nodded in agreement. Then Ianna took Draikiel's hand and threw him over her. Draikiel quickly balanced and was about to land on the ground but Ianna slammed him on the ground. The gang winced in pain as if feeling Draikiel's pain. Morty blew a whistle and held a silver flag up. "First point goes to Ianna Kyoyama! The next spar will start in a few seconds so hurry up and choose your weapons!" Morty announced. "Draikiel, you mind if I use your sword?" Ianna asked. "No, I'll just use a bo…" Draikiel muttered as he got a metal bo from the table nearest to him. Morty blew the whistle soon after. "The second spar will start. You may begin whenever you like." Morty announced. Suddenly…**

**ooooooooo**

**Author's Notes: Well… Peace out…**

_**LazyShamaness **_


	6. Chapter 4 part 2

**Hi! Sorry for the delay again. been to so many places for a long time, my teacher is preparing me for high school, and Len is killing me so I needed to take a few days off…**

**Disclaimer: This is going to be the last time I'm saying this: I DON'T OWN SHAMAN KING OKAY! I ONLY OWN DRAKIEL, ARIDAS AND IANNA! **

**Same Ground Ch. 4: Wanted by Patch, the X-Laws and the Awakening **

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Suddenly a large beam hit Draikiel but he was still standing. _Looks like Ianna-dono taught you well,_ Aridas commented. Right on cue Ianna threw Draikiel's sword to him. Draikiel quickly took off the bandanna, only to reveal that his eyes turned from a soft gold to cold amber. "_Whoever or whatever hit him with that ray of light made Draikiel really mad…"_ Yoh said in his mind. "Aridas! Into the sword! Lightsaber (you read right) mode!" Aridas entered the sword and instead of becoming the same size as the sword, it became a huge orange-colored Lightsaber (the handle is silver and at the middle is an orange ring with two grey triangles coming out of it). "D-Double medium?" the boys said in wonder. "Didn't you guys know? The Sword of Unity are two swords combined into one. One sword is the light and the other one is the dark. That's why it's that big." Ianna explained. "Oh…" the guys chorused. "Yoh, step away from that shaman!" called out a voice. It was Silva. "Did you hear me Yoh? I said get away from him! He killed almost all the people in Izumo last year during the shaman tournament!" He said. Yoh looked at Draikiel, whose eyes were now covered by his hair. "… Is this true?" Yoh asked. "Of course it's true. That's why I was following him," Hao said. "But I want an answer from Draikiel, not you." Yoh said firmly. "Now is it or is it not true that you killed almost all of the people in Izumo?" Yoh repeated. Draikiel lowered his sword, making Aridas come out and his swords split in two: the Sword of Light and the Sword of Darkness. Then something round fell onto the ground. "……… Yes, it's true. Although I don't know what happened. Aridas knows though." Draikiel answered, back turned from Ianna and the gang. Hao, though, teleported in front of Draikiel and pulled him from the shirt. "How can you not know what you did?" Hao asked. "Unless you want to act like a mindless puppet, I suggest you let go of me." Draikiel said, trying his best not to lock eyes with the long-haired brunette. He hesitated for a while and let him go. "Aridas, you don't mind telling them while I'm _gone_, would you?" Draikiel asked. _Of course not, Draikus-dono._ Aridas answered. Aridas then sensed something. _Draikus-dono, look out! _**

**BAM!**

**Another beam hit Draikiel, this time making him crash into a tree. "The X-Laws…" Draikiel muttered. Indeed it was the X-Laws. "Must we have another reunion? This is going to be so promising…" Hao said in a mocking way. "Draikiel…and Hao…two more people to obliterate from the face of the earth…" Marco said with Lyserg at his side and the Iron Maiden at the back. _"Ugh, not the gay guy again…looks like Broccoli Tops is still here…"_ Draikiel said in his mind as he took the circular thing that came from his sword from the ground. Hao gave a little cough to show that he read his mind—and was laughing. "Whatever, I'm leaving," Draikiel said and, amazingly, not in the tree but behind the Iron Maiden. "Sorry for my rudeness, but if I stay here longer I might kill someone, including you, Asakura." He said as if nothing happened in the world. "Which Asakura?" both of them said but he ignored them. And to Anna's surprise, Ianna was with him. "Too bad, the little runt ran away," Marco said. He turned to Hao. "Oh well, you'll do just fine." BIG mistake. The next thing Marco saw was Draikiel's cold, amber eyes. "Did you just call me a little runt? You just made yourself a one-way ride to Death Road…" he said coldly.**

**(Yoh's pov) Even though he stayed with us for a day or so, I knew this wasn't the cheery Draikiel we kinda knew. Even in battles he was happy but I've never seen him this mad. I looked at Aridas. He looked worried. I then looked at Ianna. She didn't look worried but I felt that she was. Then my eyes turned to my brother whom I just started to know and I could tell- he was changing his ways. He did not look worried but instead he was scared. But what was Draikiel going to do? I soon found out. Draikiel slashed Marco with both his swords. Lyserg and the X-Laws tried to attack him he just dodged it and continued his assault. When he was about to give the final blow something stopped him. It was Ianna. She stood right in front of Marco. "Kindly get out of the way, Arianna." He said though it sounded like someone else was talking through him because I learned from Aridas that if you call Ianna by her real name she would be sending us straight to the spirit world. "Draikiel, if you love me, stop this assault." Ianna said. I thought she would act like Anna but I guess I was wrong. She acted the total opposite. Draikiel seemed to hesitate but he put his swords down. Marco barely stood up. "I guess we underestimated you. We will continue this some other time." Marco said as he, the X-Laws and Jeanne left the scene. Silva just turned and left. Draikiel said nothing and left as well. _Sigh, now will be a perfect time to tell you about Draikus-dono. _Aridas said as we went back into the Onsen and sat down in the living room. **

**(Normal pov)_ Hao, you must help this one with this, for this one only remembers so much,_ Aridas said. Hao nodded. _Draikus-dono was this one's master ever since his birth. This one agreed to his parents to stay with him till the end. He came from the west so we met many people on our way here. Our reason to come here was of course for the shaman tournament. Even though this one was with him from the start, there was one thing that this one did not know._ "He had an alter-ego, didn't he?" Hao asked. _Yes, Aniki, he had one. That was the reason he was thrown out of the shaman tournament. _Aridas replied. "In other words…" Hao trailed off. _Yes, Aniki, the alter-ego who once called himself Kage Tsukishiro seems to be coming back again. _Aridas said. "Hold on. When you mean "coming back again," you mean this happened before, right?" Horo asked. "Of course you baka! Why else would he say that!" Len said angrily. "Remember Silva said he killed almost all the people in Izumo? Draikiel didn't do that; Kage did. He did that for revenge because of what the Patch did." Hao explained. _That is absolutely correct. But when the shaman king was chosen, he disappeared. This one's guess is that he disappeared so that he could find more spirits to do his bidding for his plan. Now that he is back he found more spirits._ Aridas said. "What is his plan?" Yoh asked. "Well, now he wants the same thing as I want- a shaman only world." Hao said. _Again you are right. Since the training Ianna-dono gave paid off, his full power might awaken and this one will go to the spirit world because the reason Draikus-dono is alive is because he is only the host to Kage. _Aridas said. "Is there a way to banish him?" Hao asked. "Yeah, its a prophecy in Patch Village." Ianna said. "What does the prophecy say?" Morty asked. **

"**_A great Shadow ascends. None can stand against it: the greatest evil._" She broke off. Anna took up her words: she heard about it before. **

"**_Then two brothers of light and dark come. One lived a life of peace; the other a life of betrayal. Both lived, in the end, a life of a great destiny._" Her gaze fell upon the two Asakura brothers. "Us?" They said. She nodded but turned away and went back up the stairs into her room; she didn't want to continue. "What's wrong with her? Is there something wrong?" Morty asked. _No my friend. It's the prophecy._ Aridas said. "…What happens to me and Hao?" Yoh asked in a low voice. Silence was all everybody could hear. "What happens to the two brothers in the prophecy?" Both the brothers had a terrible feeling that they already knew. _'The two brothers,' _quoted Aridas. _'Gives their heart's blood.. And the Shadow is crushed.'_ Their heart's blood. In the kitchen, the water in the faucet dripped softly into the sink.**

**Drip, drip, drip.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Author's notes: Finally done…I'll put a profile on Kage and etcetera on the next chapter as he will be there instead of Draikiel. Oh, yeah, I fixed some stuff on the previous chapters so check them out and R&R please!**

**-_LazyShamaness _**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hi, here's the profile for Kage who will take over Draikiel in this chapter. And another thing: I'm going to put some Japanese words and I think ancient language from Eragon here. I'll put the meanings in parenthesis.**

**I'm not writing anymore titles, they're starting to annoy me… **

**Name: Kage (which I think means shadow in Japanese) Tsukishiro**

**True Age: 1514 (yes, he's reincarnated)**

**Age now: 15**

**Eye color: right bluish-silver left red (I'll explain the red eye later on in the description I'm giving)**

**Hair: silver short and spiky (which is in a messy style) and covers his left eye**

**Skin: a fair pale where it doesn't look sickly pale or vampire pale**

**Wears: black poncho (no shirt, just like Hao!) with black baggy pants with lots of pockets and has chains and zippers and wears three black leather belts: first belt has a blue dragon design on it; second has a silver wolf design and the third has a red dragon… (Wears it like Hao!) Has two silver ear clips (like Hakkai in Saiyuki) on his left ear**

**Personality: quiet strong loner distant type that is fiercely loyal to the people that have managed to gain/earn his trust and will protect them no matter what if needed, doesn't really trust anybody**

**Weapon: a black gold-ended staff with one of BlackWarGreymon's attack claw on top of it (left hand) and a sword with BlackWarGreymon's head as the handle and the hilt is protected with the Shield of Courage (A.K.A WarGreymon's wing thingy) (right hand) **

**Spirits: a black dragon (Hirador) (looks like Shadow in Zoids), a blue dragon (Saphira) (looks like Specula form Zoids), a red dragon (Ambient) (looks like Ambient in Zoids) and a white wolf that has a scar on its right eye (Ari)**

**Attacks & abilities: Hirador, Saphira, Ambient and Ari combine to bring forth Shruikan the Black War God of Destiny (He looks like BlackWarGreymon from Digimon 02) (when he summons Shruikan his red eye is revealed and both his eyes glow, having one bluish-silver eye and one red eye is the only way he is able to summon Shruikan and use his powers if he had only one of the eye color he wouldn't be able to summon Shruikan). Dark Terra Force (Shruikan), uses talismans to control shamans and ghosts, levitate **

**Intelligence: very intelligent but uses it for very 'different' ideas**

**Likes/Wants: Strong Shamans, to have the Shaman king under his command**

**Dislikes: Humans, worthless shamans**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SK only Ianna, Kage, Aridas, etc.**

**Same Ground Ch. 5**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Draikiel was no more. Kage had completely taken over Draikiel's body and had a few shamans under his command (of course with the help of the talismans). Now that the first stage of his plan was achieved, he went on to the second plan: to test the shaman king. He was now on his way to Yoh along with his group and his faithful follower (who wasn't under the power of the talisman), Arget (silver). He looked like a kid, even though he was 14. "Kage-sama (Lord Kage), are we there yet?" Arget asked. "Almost there, my friend, almost." Kage said as they were traveling on Shruikan (who is like, ten times bigger than the Spirit of Fire). Kage went to many far places to get as many shamans under his command. Kage commanded Shruikan to land near a mountain. They both got off (the rest stayed on Shruikan) and started walking down. "Kage-sama, what are we going to do now?" Arget asked. "That traitor Asakura must've already told them of me, Arget. We'll face them soon enough, but not yet. I still have to test the young king Asakura and his brother. Either way, the prophecy cannot come true." Kage replied. "How will you test the Asakuras, Kage-sama?" Arget asked. Kage thought for a while. "Hmm…I don't think they're ready for me yet. Go send the Maru brothers as fast as you can. I need to do something." Kage decided. "Hai (yes), Kage-sama." Arget said, quickly going back up the mountain. **

**Kage continued walking down until a huge plateau came into view (I know, weird). He turned, and without using his powers, jumped twenty feet into the air, landing on top of a grassy plain. He soon heard the sound of wings. When he turned around, he saw Ambient, the leader and the strongest of the two other dragons (Hirador and Saphira). He was in his medium. (It looks like an Organoid (Ambient (Chaotic Century) in particular) from Zoids) _"Doushita Ambient?" (_What's wrong Ambient?)Kage questioned in thought. (Ambient, the other dragons and Ari speak by thought)_ It is this place, my lord. It has an unearthly aura. "Don't worry, everything's going to be fine, I assure you."_** **Kage stated. Ambient was not eager to comply, but didn't say anything. _Alright then. I will go back to my brother and sister._ Ambient said as wings materialized from his back. He then flew away. Kage lied down on the grass and looked up into the sky. He sighed. "…Soon, Asakura, you will be mine… I promise you that…"**

**Two days later, Aridas waited at Funbari Hill. A strong wind blew intensively: a storm was coming soon. Then a grey fox came into view. _Did you manage to get anything, Ianna-dono?_ Aridas asked. The fox (as in Ianna) shook her head. She then transformed back into her original form. "I guess we should go back and wait for the message to come." Ianna said. _This one thinks so too. Let us go now; a storm is coming._ Aridas complied. Ianna agreed and headed back to the Onsen with Aridas following her.**

**Yoh looked out through the window. Suddenly it began to rain heavily. Yoh sighed. "Ame (Rain)… _I hope Ianna and Aridas are okay…_" Thunder roared and lightning crackled in the distance. Then Ianna burst through the door, soaking wet. Aridas just went through. Ianna ignored Yoh and passed him. _Did anyone come by Yoh?_ Aridas asked. "No. I doubt anyone's going to pass by in this storm." Yoh replied. _Where's Anna-dono?_ Aridas asked. Yoh's eyes were shadowed but did not say anything. Aridas understood and joined the rest of the ghosts. (Namely Amidamaru, Mosuke, Bason, Tokageroh (yes, Tokageroh), Mic, Corey, Ponchi and Konchi)**

**As Ianna came into the kitchen Len, Horo, Tamao, Hao, Chocolove and Morty looked at her and just continued eating breakfast. "Good morning Anna-dono, you're soaking wet!" Rio said, mistaking her for Anna (it's the first time he came there in a long time and the others didn't tell him). Hao 'choked' on something and was coughing hard and pounding his chest: he knew Ianna was not in a good mood and she didn't like to be called her sister. She slapped Rio with the legendary left (much harder than Anna though). _"I thought Anna was quick to anger, but this is ridiculous!"_ Morty thought. "I HEARD THAT SHORTY! EVERYBODY STOP EATING! SHORTY, CLEAN THE FLOORS! TAMAO, START GETTING THE DISHES AND CLEAN THEM! BOROBORO (I'm so mean) (Crap), CLEAN THE TOILET; I KNOW YOU MADE A WHOLE OF SHITLOAD OF CRAP THERE! LEN, GET THE GROCERIES! RIO, DO THE LAUNDRY! CHOCOLOVE, CLEAN THE HOT SPRINGS! Well… GET TO IT! CHORES WON'T DO THEMSELVES YOU KNOW!" She yelled. They quickly did what they were told (Though in their minds they were saying "_Ugh, this is too much! She's so mean she's making Anna look kind…"_). _"Hmm… I wonder why she didn't let me do anything…"_ Hao wondered. "Unless you want me to, I will." She said in a cold yet very kind voice. "A-ah, n-no, I-I d-don't w-want t-to… T-that's j-just f-fine…" he stuttered as he ran out of the kitchen.**

**A few hours later, the storm subsided. Aridas quickly went through the wall, finding a huge dragon spirit in front of him. _Griffyn of the Gray Wing Clan and the Guardian of the Fortress of the White Dragon Ra. This one's old guardian ghost and most precious friend. What is your business here?_ Aridas questioned. _Ah you flatter me too much and please, just call me Griffyn because I no longer have the title of the guardian. I have gathered information about Kage Tsukishiro that you and your allies might want to know. I see you also have become one with the spirits. _Griffyn replied. _Alright, then. Come on in._ Aridas motioned him to come in. Griffyn shrunk to a more considerable size and flew in.**

"**So what's the news?" Yoh said as he got up and cleared his pants of all the dust. (Griffyn came in so fast that he knocked Yoh to the ground shocked) _I am here to inform you that Kage acquired a total of five guardians. He acquired the dragon of darkness, water, fire and an old white battalion wolf-_ Griffyn began. "But that's only a total of four spirits!" Morty interrupted. _Ahem, I was getting to that, Short one! When the four combine they become Shruikan the Black War God of Destiny. _Griffyn finished. "That's not good. I heard that Shruikan destroyed as much as 100 billion people, including shamans, with a single attack!" Morty exclaimed. _You are wrong. An unknown shaman with an unspeakable amount of furyoku did that. But because of that incident the shaman was destroyed and Shruikan was halved into the four spirits but the reason is unknown. Since Kage found the four spirits he can unleash that power and destroy the world._ Griffyn explained. "Is there any way to seal him back?" Hao asked. _There are three ways: one way is already told in the prophecy, the other is summoning the White Dragon Ra, but that is rather impossible now as he is sealed in the depths of time and space due to the incident of mine, and the other is simply destroying the shaman that bears the spirit._ Griffyn said. **

**Suddenly a white tornado hit the Onsen, practically sweeping everybody out of the Onsen. "Looks like we got them, Shinmaru!" said a voice near the Onsen. "Who are you?" Yoh called out to the voice. Then two shamans jumped out. "I am the tiger thief, Qingmaru!" the first one said lashing out his whip. "And I am the wolf ninja, Shinmaru!" the second one said unsheathing his sword. "And together we are the Shining Predators!" they said together. "Ugh, these shamans are making Chocolove's jokes look funny…" Len sweatdropped as he took a step with Bason in the Kwan Dao. "Ho-ho, stay where you are, my pointy-haired friend!" Qingmaru said. "We only came here to see Asakura #1," Shinmaru said pointing to Yoh. "And Asakura #2!" Qingmaru said pointing at Hao. "If they came here to see us," Yoh said unsheathing Harusame. "Then we'll see them right to us!" Hao said finishing Yoh's sentence (which is very, very disturbing, might I add). Yoh performed double medium while Hao put the Spirit of Fire into his sword and went into attack stance. "Are you ready, Shinmaru?" "I've been waiting for eternity! Rogamaru, into the sword!" Shinmaru's spirit, Rogamaru, appeared. He put him into his sword, which now looked like a glowing purple sword with a wolf with a moon tattoo on its head as a handle. Qingmaru's spirit, Tigamaru, also appeared. Qingmaru put him into his whip that now looked like a glowing white whip (typical). Without hesitation, they attacked. "White Tiger Tornado!" Qingmaru lashed his whip, making a tornado. Then a white tiger with blood-red eyes emerged from the tornado. "Roga Sun and Moon Sword!" Shinmaru jumped up into the air and shot out a beam. Then a wolf with a moon tattoo appeared from the beam howling. The tornado surrounded Yoh hitting him at all sides. The wolf shot out at Hao and knocked him down with a towering force. Yoh quickly hit the tornado and did a quick Celestial Slash to Qingmaru while Hao got up and slashed Shinmaru upwards. Both the Asakura brothers and the Maru brothers doubled back. "They are stronger than we thought!" Qingmaru said to his brother. "Well let's not waste Kage-sama's opportunity and start the real game!" Shinmaru said as he put his sword in front of Qingmaru. Qingmaru lashed his whip with Shinmaru's sword and…**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

**Author's notes: Mwahahaha! Another cliffhanger! That was a long one (I think)… well, only the profile made it long but fuck that. This time there's no part two so just R&R and I love athrun, I appreciate you reviewing me but could you say anything else besides that, please? Its making me think that (no offense and if I did, I'm sorry) you're one of those droids in Star Wars… See ya…**

**_-LazyShamaness _ **


	8. Chapter 6

**Wassup, peeps! Well, here it is…**

**Same Ground Ch. 6**

**000000000000000**

**Suddenly Aridas attacked the two brothers, preventing them from what they were about to do. _"Wait, Aridas can attack?"_ the Asakura brothers said mentally. When they looked at Aridas, he had a sword that glowed in white. _Thank you Griffyn for this._ Aridas said. "Oh, no! Another Asakura?" Qingmaru questioned. "Runaway!" Both of them quickly ran away.**

**Now everybody had their eyes on Aridas. _What? Is there something wrong?_ Aridas asked while Griffyn got out of the sword. "Well, Otouto, you just attacked someone _and _you spoke in the correct language." Hao pointed out. _Well, thanks to Griffyn I was able to do that. He brought the Sword of Unity and a little something else._ Aridas said pulling something from the sword _and_ ignoring his brother's last remark. It was a pendant with a dragon warrior and wolf warrior marked on it. "What does it mean?" Yoh asked. _This is my sign. It is the symbol of light and dark combining into one in Griffyn's clan. That is what made my body. The Sword of Unity was originally mine and not Draikus-dono, so obviously, Kage acquired a new weapon._ Aridas explained. _Quickly, Master Aridas, tell them before we can go to the next step. _Griffyn whispered. _Right, then. The arrival of Qingmaru and Shinmaru was just a diversion. Someone took that opportunity and now has kidnapped Anna._ Aridas explained. "WHAT!" Yoh yelled. They all went inside. They saw Ianna badly wounded and unconscious. Yoh and Aridas quickly headed upstairs to Anna's room. When Aridas slid the door open, Anna was nowhere to be found. The only thing there was a talisman marked with the kanji that meant "Shadow." _Kage was here… Yoh, get the talisman, I will explain it downstairs._ Aridas said. Yoh nodded and took the talisman downstairs. Aridas looked from the window. _Kage… why do you do this?_ Aridas questioned.**

"**I must congratulate you, Qingmaru and Shinmaru, for a very job well done." Kage said sitting cross-legged across Qingmaru and Shinmaru. "No, no, Kage-sama, we thank you for giving us the chance for you to get the girl." Shinmaru said. "Yes, it is a pleasure to work under you, Kage-sama." Qingmaru said. Both of them then bowed to him. Kage nodded. "Right. You may go now." "Hai, Kage-sama!" they both disappeared into the shadows. Kage stood up and walked to a fire-lit cave where Anna was held captive. **

**She struggled to get out of the ropes she was tied to. "You know," Kage said walking across from Anna. "Struggling won't help. Those ropes are tied nice and tight." He finished. "What…do…you…want…from me?" Anna asked. "It's simple, really. You should, by now, already know." He replied smiling a Hao smile. "Whatever it is I won't do it." She said. "You mean you still don't know? Well, it's not like you _have_ a choice." Kage said.**

**Yoh called Faust and Silva to the Onsen. Faust tended to Ianna's wounds and said she would wake up in an hour or so. "Thank you for having me here, Yoh." Silva said. Yoh did not say anything but still nodded. "This situation is very serious indeed. Kage might be planning to summon spirits to do his bidding using Anna's powers." Silva said. _I do not think that is the only reason he wants her. But sadly, I cannot think of anymore reasons besides that._ Aridas confirmed. "Either way, we're going to get her back. I'm not going to sit here and do nothing." Yoh said firmly. _I agree. I have already sent Griffyn to find out where Kage and his followers are hiding. In the meantime, we should get allies to help us because it is definite that it won't be that easy getting back Anna and destroying Kage._ Aridas agreed. "How long will it take Griffyn to find Kage?" Hao asked. _He should be back in a little while. About two minutes, I think._ Aridas replied.**

"**Even if we know where Kage is, we still need transportation. I doubt any non-shamans will know of the place if it's somewhere where only shamans can enter." Len pointed out. "Thank you for pointing out the obvious, Captain Obvious," Hao said mockingly. Len was about to say something when from out of the blue a white bald eagle appeared. It was Griffyn. _I found where they are staying. They are at the Tenjik Mountains. The Tenjik Mountains where my clan gave you that pendant, Master. _He confirmed. "The Tenjik Mountains? Isn't that the place where the lights touch the earth every night? And why are you an eagle? You are a dragon, am I wrong?" Hao questioned. _That's a lot of questions…. Yes, the Tenjik Mountains is the place where the lights touch the earth, I'm an eagle because it is more suitable for flying and most eagles live there so I won't be suspicious, and no, you are right, I am a dragon. The Tenjik Mountains are, by far, the only shamanic place that the Patch hasn't touched, am I wrong, Silva? _Griffyn questioned. "No, you are right. The Patch never associated with that shamanic place because of certain assassination of a clan. The Gray Wing Clan, I think." He confirmed. _So finally, the last of my clan is destroyed._ Griffyn said sadly. _I see, then. We can leave tomorrow then._ Aridas said. "If you haven't noticed, we don't have transportation," Len pointed out. "I doubt Hao's spirit will do; it'll burn us to death." Len snapped, looking at Hao. "Well, excuse me, Mr. High and Mighty, but I don't see you volunteering your plane! Oh, wait, I forgot; I hate man-made transportations." Hao snapped back. "Then that'll be fine, we can go without you." Len said. _Ma, ma _(calm down)_… we are using Griffyn, not the Spirit of Fire or the plane. It will be much easier that way._ Aridas said. The two shamans said nothing and stomped away.**

"**You know, you didn't tell us what the talisman meant." Yoh said. _Ah yes, the talisman. Kage uses those talismans to control the dead,_ Aridas said looking at the ghosts. _And, the living._ He finished, looking at Horo and Yoh. "The living? That's seems impossible." Silva said. "For Kage… nothing… is… impossible." Ianna said. _Ianna-dono, you have regained consciousness!_ Aridas exclaimed. "I tried my best to ward him off, but he was too strong…" she said weakly. _That is okay; you tried your best, my fiancée. _Aridas said calmly, helping her up. "Yeah, you did your best and- Wait, whoa, hold on-what the frickn' hell did you just say? Ianna's _your_ fiancée!" Horo screamed. "Of course I'm his fiancée, baka. Why do you think I asked him if I trained him?" she answered back, ready to give the Ainu a legendary left. "Aaaaaah! Don't hurt meeeeee!" Horo said covering his face with his hands. "Well it's seems that Anna is to Yoh as Ianna is to Aridas. It's a love relationship and a lesson all rolled into one!" Hao said coming out of nowhere (He "Stomped away," remember?) and laughing.**

**SLAP!**

**Ianna gave Hao a legendary left and sent Hao flying against the wall, with his eyes super big (the look like Kenshin when he's sent flying to a wall by Kaoru), then falling to the floor with the spiral eyes. "Now _that_ has got to hurt…" Yoh whispered. "Looks like the fire starter got what he came for…" Len said leaning on the wall. **

"**What's that supposed to mean?" Anna asked. "Patience, patience, all will be answered in due time… for now," Kage said now sitting down next to Anna. "Get away from me." she said icily. "Can't we just have a nice conversation for even a moment?" **

"…"

"**I see. Then I will leave you alone for a while." Kage said standing up and bowing. "So now you want to pay homage to me?" she asked in the same tone. "Now you want to talk?" he answered with a question. **

"…"

**Kage just smirked and left the cave. He looked around for a while. "Did anyone see us Arget?" he questioned to the air. Then a silver dragon descended to the ground on silent wings. _No, Kage-sama. The others have gathered more followers._ The dragon answered. "Thank you, my silver friend. Arget, please watch over the itako whilst I will… associate with the new members." Kage commanded. _As you wish, Kage-sama. _Arget quickly crawled inside the cave. Then Shruikan appeared from the shadows at the size of the SoF (Spirit of Fire). _I think you should stop giving courtesy to the young itako. She is not giving it to you. _ He said angrily. "_Do not worry Shruikan. We will get our information from the young itako whether she likes it or not." _He said calmly. _Still, I want to see him suffer. I want to see him suffer so much into giving you his allegiance._ Shruikan said looking at Kage. "_That will happen soon, Shruikan. I will make him suffer, I promise you that."_**

**_Then shall we go and associate with the newcomers?_ Shruikan asked. "_Yes, let's go." _Kage answered. They both started walking up the mountain.**

**00000000000000**

**Author's Notes: Really, I've got nothing (As in Nada) to say except R&R even if you're not an author! I'm desperate I need reviews it'll mean so much to meeeeee!**

**-_LazyShamaness_**

3333333333333333333333333333333


	9. Chapter 7

**Hiya peeps! Yappai! I got the reviews! Well they're from one person but still!**

**OtakuNekoGirl: (9)- uh-huh, (8)- r-right…,(6)- yeah, (5)- yeah, (4)- could you be more specific and I don't understand, (3)- I know it's mind-boggling, (2)- It reminds you of Wolf's Rain? That's weird… (1)- No, I don't think so, I don't understand and you'll find out (you know, the headphones)…**

**Sankyuu ONK! Oh, I think you forgot to read chapter 7 I kinda noticed something but oh well… Sorry about the long update…**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Shaman King, Hao or Hakkai of the Saiyuki series… oh well…Here it is! **

**Same Ground Ch.7**

**00000000000000000000000000**

**It was night time in the Onsen and everybody was asleep but the Asakura trio. Yoh and Hao were stargazing together silently on the roof but soon after Hao left for a while. Yoh sighed heavily and still continued stargazing.**

_**I guess you cannot sleep either.**_

**Yoh looked behind him and saw Aridas. Aridas sat down beside him and looked up at the stars. _The stars are beautiful tonight._ Aridas said. **

**"Yeah, they are." Yoh said. They sat down silently.**

**_Oh, I almost forgot,_ Aridas said, startling Yoh. Yoh looked at Aridas, who had taken off his headphones. He handed it to Yoh.**

**_Those headphones are yours. I sort of borrowed it._ He said smiling. **

"**_So that's where my spare went…_ thanks… what exactly did you use it for?" Yoh asked.**

**_I used it as a medium. At least the others can tell who is who._**

"**How exactly will they tell if it's me or you? We're practically…each other." Yoh asked. **

**_That is easy. Firstly, the wolf ears._ Aridas said, making his wolf ears poke out (He can hide them). **

"**Yeah, I forgot about those…" Yoh said. **

**_I know. Secondly, the pendant. I must keep it on at all costs; else I will become a spirit and pass on. _Aridas continued. **

"**I see…" Yoh said looking back up at the stars. They fell silent again.**

**_Come on now, we need some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow._ Aridas said, standing up and jumping off the roof. He landed softly on the ground as if he were a cat. Yoh also got off, but with a loud THUD. They both walked inside the Onsen.**

**Kage, from a distance, watched as one of his followers kill the last demon in a clan of 80. After he did this, he teleported to Kage. **

"**You've done well. Not bad for your first try." Kage said smiling at him. His follower smiled back at him. His follower's name was Son Goku (Saiyuki). He had short but spiky brown hair and had innocent gold eyes. He wore a purple shirt with a ying and yang design, a black and white jacket lined with blue, beige pants and orange shoes. The weird thing was gold headphones hanging around his neck. He wielded a red gold orb-ending staff (Goku's Nyoibou (Almighty Staff)). He was one of the new followers who weren't under the control of the talisman.**

"**Arigatou (thanks), Kage-sama! I needed the training!" Goku said happily.**

"**Then let's go. We need to start." Kage said.**

"**Right!" he followed Kage back to camp.**

**The next day, Yoh and the gang prepared to leave the Onsen with Tamao and Pilika watching over the Onsen. Silva brought Lyserg and Choco along to help. Everybody got on Griffyn who was a few times bigger than the SoF. **

"**Really… we could've used the Spirit of Fire you know…" Hao mumbled as they took off into the sky.**

"**The view is great from up here!" Yoh said as he stretched his arms in the air.**

"**Urp… Yoh… I don't feel so good…" Morty said as he turned green. He was near the edge of Griffyn's tail and was going to throw up fast. Griffyn looked back at Morty so that they were eye to eye. Morty squirmed under his steady glare, even if they were far.**

**_Please make it a point to throw up at the edge of my tail, not on it._ He said swinging his head back into position. Morty right away ran to the edge and let it all out.**

**_Griffyn, it has been too long._ Aridas said to Griffyn. He was on Griffyn's left shoulder.**

**_Not that long, m'lord. _Griffyn replied. **

"**Exactly how long is this ride?" Len asked, looking a bit impatient, and then climbed onto Griffyn's right shoulder.**

**_Patience, Tall one. We will get there in two hours or so. Do not worry, Tall one, for you will have your fun. _Griffyn replied calmly and smirked. Len 'humphed' and walked away.**

**_Did I say something, m'lord?_ Griffyn asked.**

**_No, that is normal. Taos are easily angered about specific things. He'll eventually calm down- that is, if Horohoro won't start a fight._ Aridas added.**

"**Too late for that," Hao said looking across from Aridas. "They've already started to fight." He added. **

**Aridas looked behind him and saw Len pointing his Kwan Dao at the Ainu. Soon they started fighting. Aridas just sighed and smiled and went to calm them down but he ended up being caught in the fight. Ianna saw this and just shook her head.**

"**Hey, guys, knock it off already." She said. They didn't hear her; they were too busy fighting. That was the last straw.**

**Ianna then went up to Len and slapped him then kicked him in the nuts. Len fell down in pain.**

"**OWW, OWW, OWW… WHAT THE FUCKIN' HELL WAS THAT FOR?" he asked. She kicked him in the nuts again. (Poor Len…) he was guarding his… you know… with his hands and shook his head in pain as it doubled.**

"**The first one was for fighting and that other one was for swearing." She replied getting ready for a legendary left. Len cowered in fear.**

"**Okay, okay, I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!" he said putting his hands to his face in defense. Horohoro laughed at Len for being scared of Ianna, which got them to another fight. Ianna just sighed and left them to do their fight and Aridas went back to Griffyn's shoulder.**

**_It looks like you had fun joining in that fight._ Griffyn said teasingly.**

**_I did not! That was horrible! I hated it!_ Aridas yelled.**

"**Chill, Otouto, at least you're not the one who got slapped or kicked in the nuts." Hao said.**

**_Please, Aniki, I already had loads of those 500 years ago._ Aridas said.**

"**So how many did you get?" Yoh asked Aridas who just came out of nowhere.**

**_I do not understand what you mean,_ Aridas said.**

"**I mean, how many laps did you have to run and how many push-ups and crunches did you have to do 500 years ago?" Yoh asked again.**

_**Oh! I did…hmm…I don't know…I think only about 50000, as for the push-ups and crunches I think I did 100000 each. Why?**_

"**No specific reason. _Now that's a lot…_" Yoh replied.**

**_M'lord, we are near the mountains. Shall I land?_ Griffyn questioned.**

**_Yes, but land where we won't be seen by the other clans._ He replied.**

"**There are other clans around here?" both Hao and Yoh asked.**

**_Yes, there are other clans here. Few of them are shaman clans but all in all, they are not even half of the clans in the forest that surrounds the mountains. The most of the clans around here belong to the demons, so be on your guard._ He explained.**

**Griffyn landed in a bunch of really tall trees. Ianna got off first, followed by Hao, Yoh, Morty, Silva, Faust, Lyserg, Choco, Len, Horohoro, Jun and Pai-long, then Aridas. **

**_M'lord, it seems quiet around here._ Griffyn said. **

**_It seems too quiet. Be careful everyone, it may be an-_ Aridas' wolf ears became stiff. He stayed quiet for a while but unsheathed the Swords of Light and Darkness. He motioned the others to get their weapons out but stay silent. He then looked around.**

…**_AMBUSH!_ Aridas yelled. Then a large troop of demons came out from the trees, shrubs and boulders and attacked. The others put their ghosts into their weapons (All except for Pai-long, Aridas (because he's already skilled in regular combat) and (maybe) Hao) and quickly parried the attacks. In thirty minutes, they destroyed the last of the demons.**

"**Whoa, was that an exercise or what?" Horohoro yelled.**

**_Actually, that was more of a review than an exercise,_ Aridas said wiping the blood off of his sword. His ears moved in a proud way. **

"**For once, Yoh's ancestor's right; that was more of a review than an exercise." Len agreed. Then, for some reason, Ianna kicked Len in the nuts, _AGAIN_. **

"**What…the hell…oww… did… you…oww… train… on… a rock…?" Len managed to say. **

"**I did, but it disintegrated into many pieces on my first try, so I started training on boulders. Be lucky I spared you. Oh, and that was for saying that Aridas was correct for once." She replied.**

"**I guess that's what you get for angering Ianna…" Hao whispered to Horohoro.**

**_Well, let's not waste time and go to the mountains._ Aridas said. They agreed and followed him.**

"**Wow, they're stronger than I thought. Looks like we're going to have a good time fighting them ne, Dominique?" Goku asked Dominique the "Wolfman," one of Kage's followers who were under his command. He was practically a giant and had a wolf's head and his whole body was completely covered in midnight blue fur. He wore beige khakis and had two belts around his waist and armor that Kero (Cardcaptor Sakura) has when he's in his true form, only black. The weird thing was that he had sprouted white wings on his back. Dominique stood beside Goku holding a beam saber in each hand.**

"**Yes, Sir." Was all Dominique replied with. He looked down at the forest.**

"**Now, now, ya don't have to call me that, Dominique. I appreciate the position Kage-sama gave me but you're older than me! Just call me Goku, alright?" Goku asked.**

"**Yes, Sir- I mean, Goku." Dominique replied. Soon a blaze of black flames appeared behind them. Both of them looked behind and saw Shruikan.**

**_Where are the other wolf demons under you?_ He asked.**

"**Most of them were killed by them. Very few arrived moments ago, though badly wounded." Goku replied.**

_**How many are left?**_

"**Less than 90 but more than 70."**

**_Good. You and the rest of the troop are to guard the cave and block off all routes to where our lord rests,_ Shruikan said.**

"**But isn't Arget already doing that?" Goku asked.**

**_I'm afraid Arget can't do that alone. Arget needs help from your troop. And should you disobey that command you will answer to me for it is our lord who gave that order._ Shruikan replied.**

"**From Kage-sama? Why didn't you say so? Dominique, call the others and standby at the front. Should they be there when I'm not there you may attack." Goku commanded.**

"**Roger!" he flew down below.**

**_Hurry up and get ready. They won't be far._ Shruikan said blankly.**

"**Right." Goku jumped down the cliff and Shruikan disappeared in a blaze of black flames.**

"**How long will you continue to struggle?" Kage questioned Anna as she still tried to get out of the ropes.**

**Soon silence developed in the cave that Arget's humming (In dragon form) outside could be heard.**

"**Why can't we just talk even for a while?" he asked. She then looked away.**

"**Kyoyama, I am running out of patience. If you won't talk to me, I will force you to," Kage said in a calm but serious voice. Anna was scared of Kage but she did not show it. Then Arget entered the cave.**

**_Kage-sama - did Arget disturb you Kage-sama?_ He asked.**

"**No, what is it?" he asked.**

**_The troops are ready, Kage-sama._ He confirmed.**

"**That's good. I'll be out in a while, Arget. Tell them to standby." he commanded.**

**_Hai, Kage-sama!_ He went out of the cave. Kage sighed then grabbed something from one of his many pockets. Anna sensed something strong from it and backed away.**

"**Ah, I see, now you know my plan. I'm sorry, But I can't let you go like I promised." Kage said walking to her. Anna backed away even more.**

"**Oh, don't worry Anna; it won't hurt," he said as he muttered a few words that Anna couldn't hear or understand.**

**00000000000000000000000000**

**Author's notes: Finally done… oh yeah, that Goku with the outfit I explained I already saw it and he looks kinda cool with it… as for the Dominique thing I made that up… and OtakuNekoGirl, I think you can identify what the "something" is…yeah… Ranna-kun and again OtakuNekoGirl, Sankyuu for the review its making me feel very happy and hyper. **XD **WHOHOO TO THEM!** XD** Oops, got hyper… and poor, poor Len… who cares anyway! See ya peeps! Whaddya waiting for! STOP LOOKING AT THOSE EXCLAMATIONS AND REVIEW! Please?**

**-_LazyShamaness _**


	10. Just a simple note

**Hiya! This is just to inform you that I have typed a new fic it's called Stupid Transportation so please read and review… Ja ne! **


	11. Chapter 8

**Hiya peeps! Well, here it is…**

**Disclaimer: I'm not going to say this again: I. DON'T. OWN. SHAMAN. KING…**

**Same Ground Ch. 8**

**0000000000000000000000000**

**The gang felt a chill running up their spines.**

"**What the hell was that!" Horohoro asked.**

"**Either way, it's telling me that something bad happened to Anna…" Yoh said.**

**_Lets hurry up and- OWW!_ Aridas looked behind him and saw Hao. He pulled something from beneath Hao, making him fall down.**

**_Aniki, you were on my tail…_ Aridas cried anime-style holding it.**

"**Gomen (Sorry), Otouto…" he apologized.**

"**Since when did you have a tail?" Ianna asked.**

**_I don't know… I know it hurts when someone steps on it though…_ Aridas replied.**

**_Then it seems that you're wolf demon powers are getting stronger, m'lord._ Griffyn observed.**

**_You were the one who said I had no wolf demon powers, only the senses!_ Aridas yelled.**

**_Well, I lied, so there you go._ Griffyn said. Everybody now looked at him.**

**_Fine, fine, I'll explain. When you get all the main parts of a wolf, both your furyoku and physical strength will increase, allowing you to do things that Draikus could do like transforming into a wolf and, also, doing things he couldn't do such as controlling the elements, levitate and the like. Since you already have the main parts, mainly the ears and tail, you could do any of the things I mentioned and your senses become sharper, including the demon and shaman senses. Easier said than done, _Griffyn explained. **

**_Right, so what you're saying is that I'm not half a wolf demon._ Aridas said.**

**_Right, m'lord._ Griffyn replied.**

_**And I can do things like make rain and snow fall.**_

**_Yeah, but it's more or less based on your emotions._ Both of them were silent.**

… **_You know, you're lucky I'm not mad; a thunderstorm might emerge if I was,_ Aridas said. Everybody sweat dropped.**

"**Let's continue before we get caught up in another ambush," Ianna said.**

**_It's too late for that; the two Maru brothers and another shaman are behind us,_ Aridas announced, his wolf ears moving slightly to the back (If that's even possible for a wolf to do). Yet again, the two brothers emerged from a tree and landed right in front of them. The other shaman quickly materialized between them.**

"**How did you know we were here?" Qingmaru asked.**

"**Who cares, Qingmaru… allow me to introduce myself. I am Morzan of the Sniper." The other shaman said, taking out two revolvers and spinning them old-west style before shooting up in the air, revealing a winged warrior with a unicorn armor plate and revolvers replaced its hands.**

"**This is Ginzan, my guardian. Lets not waste time and fight now, shall we?" he asked.**

**_Hmm, this one's much more polite than the other two;_ Aridas smirked, unsheathing the two swords. Then a hand came upon the swords. Aridas looked where the hand came from and saw Ianna.**

**_I-Ianna-dono? What are you doing? _Aridas asked.**

"**Sheath your swords, I'm joining this one; I didn't have a chance to pay back for what they did to the Onsen," Ianna said getting into fighting stance.**

"**And besides, you need to lead them to the top of the mountains," she continued, looking at Yoh, Hao and the rest of their friends.**

**_But-_ Aridas began.**

"**Don't worry, we'll help her!" Aridas turned to see Rio, Jun and Pai-long ready for battle. He thought for a while and turned to Ianna.**

_**I don't know if I can trust them. I can't let the same thing happen-**_

"**Five-hundred years ago, I know. You have to trust them." Ianna said.**

_**But-**_

"**Trust them! You trust your brothers, don't you?"**

…_**Yes, but that doesn't make a difference-**_

"**Yes it does! Stop arguing and save my sister already! We'll talk later." Ianna said firmly.**

_**What if there is no later?**_

"**I said go!"**

**_But-_ Aridas began. Right there, Ianna stopped him from talking by kissing him on the lips, making him blush about a million shades of red. When they parted, Ianna did the unthinkable and gave him the legendary left. He was surprised by this action but just smiled.**

"**Go already before there will be no later for you. That's an order." She said icily.**

**_Hai, de gozaru,_ (yes, right away) Aridas replied, sheathing the two swords and turning away from her, walking pass Morzan, the Maru brothers, Hao and Yoh and his friends. He stopped and looked at his brothers.**

_**What are you waiting for? Let's go!**_

"**Ouch, a kiss, a legendary left_ and _a direct order. Our brother has got to be the luckiest shaman in the world…" Hao whispered to Yoh. Yoh agreed. They followed him while Ianna, Rio, Jun and Pai-long fought the three shamans.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Kage left the cave and walked to the huge plateau where the grassy plains rested above it. He jumped and landed safely on the grass. He looked around and saw a troop of wolf demons ready to battle. In front of them were Goku, now in his battle attire (striped long-sleeved polo, claw-shoulder plates, ripped jeans, yadayadayada… oh, the headphones are the power limiters and they can change appearance)) and his right-hand…demon, Dominique. Beside them was Shruikan. **

"**_Did anything happen?_" he asked Shruikan.**

_**Not much, my lord. Yoh, Hao and his friends defeated most of our troop but some barely managed to survive. What's more the have Aridas and Griffyn fighting-**_

"**_That's fine for now, thank you, Shruikan,_" he said quite provoked. He took a long time just to get the demons on his side- more or less control them- and teach them the shaman ways. When he heard Aridas' name he was already disgusted, but he didn't show it. From afar, he heard the clash of metal on metal and a few explosions.**

"**Goku, start the blocking and if needed attacking as well." He said to Goku.**

"**Hai, Kage-sama!" he commanded the troops to get into battle-phase. He then left.**

**_Ah, my lord…_ Shruikan began.**

"**_What is it?_" he snapped.**

**_My lord, the team has been sent to the others so it may take a while before they get to Goku and his troop,_ he informed.**

"**_Did you ever think that they might have split up to make the travel here faster?"_ Kage questioned.**

…**_no…I am sorry if I have offended you my lord…_ he answered quietly.**

"**_That's okay… in case they get past Goku tell her to get ready for summoning,"_ Kage said, sitting down and watching the troops go to their positions.**

"**_Because I will be watching the fight,"_ he continued.**

**_As you wish my lord… _Shruikan continued as he burst in black flames. Kage then lied down on the grassy terrain.**

"**Aridas…will you be able to take what's in store for you?" he asked out loud.**

**0000000000000000000000000**

**Author's notes: Sorry if this took longer than usual… I was updating my other fiction and because no one's reading it (except for Ranna-kun I thank her for that) I might discontinue this fiction so please read and review that fic if you want this one to finish actually we are near the end of it but at the same time far from it…great, now I'm talking in riddles this is one of the things that happen if I don't get enough reviews and it's KILLING me to do the Confucius talking so hurry up and review and stop reading the things I say here 'cause I might put something that isn't supposed to be here…oh and another reason for updating so slow is becauseI was too busy listening toGemini by Sponge Cola-thereI go, putting unimportant stuff...**

**-_LazyShamaness _**


	12. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, what up? Ah, just continue reading this darn thing…**

**Same Ground Ch. 9**

**0000000000000000000000000**

**_Well, things seem to get better and better around here. Ne, Griffyn?_ Aridas asked.**

**_Indeed, m'lord,_ he replied. The team reached the place, a big troop of demons had surrounded them. One of them stepped forward, smirking.**

"**Well, well, well, look who I found; it's the Asakura twins- oh, so sorry, I forgot about you, Aridas so that makes an Asakura trio." The demon said. Another demon came out; a midnight blue wolf demon. **

**_Dominique…_ Aridas spat. Dominique bared his teeth in an insulting way. **

**_Son Goku, my lord had warned you about the shadow but you did not heed his word and now you will perish to his blade!_ Griffyn said roaring loudly.**

"**You mean the shadow crush? Sorry, I really wasn't listening; I was too busy thinking about food," he said.**

**_You imbecile!_ He hissed.**

**_Ma, ma, Griffyn, it's okay. I guess he's still the same hungry bakasaru _(Stupid monkey) _he was 500 years ago!_ Aridas said.**

"**I'm not a monkey! Attack already!" he shouted as the wolf demons attacked. The team quickly did spirit control as they parried the demons' attacks, though left Aridas and Yoh out. Goku summoned his Nyoibou and Dominique grabbed his beam sabers. Aridas looked at Yoh.**

**_Are you ready, brother?_ He asked.**

"**Yeah, I'm ready!" he said putting Amidamaru into the Harusame and then into the Futsu-no-Mitama no Tsurugi. Aridas combined the swords of light and darkness but this time it did not transform into a sword. Instead, it had transformed into a four winged, two-tailed white dragon with black armor.**

**_Are you ready to fight Goku?_ Aridas queried.**

"**Always ready wolf shaman!" he said as he took a pistol from his pocket and combined it with his Nyoibou. Like Aridas, Goku's weapon became a four-winged, two-tailed dragon, only it was red with blue armor. They attacked swiftly and strongly as Dominique crossed his two beam sabers to become one big lightsaber. Yoh and Dominique stood there silently, waiting for one to attack. Without warning, they both attacked, weapons clashing hard on each other.**

"**You are no match for me, young shaman king. You may have won against the strongest shaman besides our lord, but you have not defeated a demon shaman yet!" Dominique said as he slowly slid his saber down Yoh's sword then slashing down at his feet. Yoh quickly parried the move but was kicked squarely in the stomach hard, sending him to a nearby rock wall, causing a rockslide that fell right on him.**

"**YOH!" everyone yelled.**

"**I thought the shaman king would be hard for Dominique, but it seems he was weak all along," Goku laughed. Aridas took the chance and rammed into Goku's dragon, also sending him to a rock wall. Aridas' dragon fired a black and white beam above Goku, sending down a rockslide as well.**

**_Always watch out for attacks monkey!_ Aridas shouted. The smoke cleared and Goku was knocked out, furyoku gone. Aridas laughed a bit but then headed to the huge rubble of boulders that Yoh was under. Dominique was going to stop Aridas from going there when the gang attacked him on the back. He looked around and saw that the gang alone had finished the last of the troop.**

"**So you defeated the troop…let's see how you fare against me!" he said as he dashed forward to the gang.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Kage gritted his teeth in anger. The last of the demon troop had been destroyed and his best player had been sent to the rubble. Still, Yoh had been knocked out and Dominique was still standing but for how long will he last. Kage heard a rush of wings and looked up. A silver bird flew in circles around the plateau. Kage reached his hand out to him as the bird landed on it.**

"**So what's happening to the Maru brothers, Arget?" Kage asked the bird.**

"**_They had a hard time the last time but with Morzan along, Arget thinks they can leave them with major injuries."_ Arget replied.**

"**Good and they better not kill them. Send a message to Morzan about the plan but stay here. I'll be back soon." Kage said. Arget changed back into his human form.**

"**Is Kage-sama going to talk to the girl?" he asked.**

"**No, Arget, I won't talk to her," he said turning around.**

"**Besides, she'll talk to me later. I must pay a visit to someone," He continued as he jumped down.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"**Ianna-dono, are you okay?" Rio asked. Rio, Pai-long and Ianna fought Qingmaru, Shinmaru and Morzan and were successful. As a result of the victory, the dastardly shamans retreated but with major injuries. Ianna, however, was badly wounded and had cuts and bruises on her body.**

"**Yeah, I'll be okay." She said as tried to stand up but miserably failed and fell on her knees. Rio helped her back.**

"**I think you are not okay yet. Let us help you get there for the mean time," Rio said. She pushed his hand away and leaned on a tree.**

"**I'll be okay," she repeated, only this time much colder.**

"**Ianna-dono, do not be so cold. I am only trying to help you," Rio said.**

"**Then again, it is a Kyoyama's nature to be cold," a voice said. Ianna's eyes widened as she slowly looked to her right. Kage stood there smiling like Hao.**

"**You…" she hissed.**

"**Of course it's me. Who did you think it was your so-called fiancée who was stupid enough to…" he said.**

"**Shut up," she interrupted.**

"**Pardon?" he asked.**

"**Shut up," she said icily.**

"**I believe you said something?" he asked. **

"**Yes, I did. I said shut up," she repeated.**

"**What was that? I wasn't paying attention; you'll have to repeat it again." he said mockingly.**

"**The guy's toying with her!" Rio cried.**

"**Shut up you fool!" Jun hissed quietly. **

"**Shut up." She said it again.**

"**Hmm?" he asked.**

"**I would appreciate it if you shut up," she repeated, slowly losing her patience _and_ her conscience.**

"**Oops. Didn't hear. Say it again,"**

"**I SAID…SHUT…THE…FUCK…UP…" She repeated in a "you-are-going-to-die-if-you-don't-stop-asking-that-fucking-question" tone, getting off the tree. **

"**Now why didn't you say that the first time? It would've saved me some time," he said smiling. That was when Ianna's patience, conscience, and virtuousness had come to an end. **

**She slapped Kage with her right hand, but he caught her wrist. She tried to give him a legendary left, but he again caught her wrist. She then tried to kick his stomach with her left leg, but he raised his knee to block it. She kicked him in the stomach with the remaining leg with all her might, catching Kage off guard and making him release Ianna's wrists. She then slapped him with a legendary left, and then kicked him right in the nuts.**

"**NEVER…MESS…WITH…A…KYOYAMA…TSUKISHIRO…"she said as dead as poison. Kage was surprised with all of this but closed his eyes. Shruikan appeared behind Kage in a burst of black flames. Kage jumped onto his shoulder.**

"**We'll see you soon enough. Right now, I think you should hurry to your fiancée." He said as Shruikan flew up and disappeared.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"**Darn you…" Dominique fought the gang a while ago but in a few minutes he had Len, Horo, Faust, Lyserg, Choco and Silva out of commission. He was now fighting Hao, still staying strong.**

"**Why…don't you give up and join our lord? Our lord knows you want a shaman-only world. He can fulfill that world if you stop fighting against us." Dominique offered. Hao stood there for a moment but continued attacking him.**

"**What makes you think I would want to be under a filth shaman like him? I wish to have a shaman-only world without anyone commanding me to do so!" he said as he slashed him on the chest, destroying the armor that covered it. Dominique stumbled to the ground as the tip of Hao's sword met his throat.**

"**You say that our lord is filth? You will pay for that insult!" Dominique cried as his eyes became slit. He grabbed Hao's sword and threw him to a rock wall. Dominique got on all fours and raced to Hao. Hao tried to stand up but he was too badly hurt. Dominique rammed Hao more into the rock wall. Before he could give the final blow something rammed into Dominique and sent him to the ground. When he looked at what had knocked him down, he saw Yoh trying his best to pin him down.**

"**You're still alive?" he asked in disbelief.**

"**It takes more than that to kill me!" he replied, looking behind him.**

"**Aridas, take Hao and the rest to a safe place while I fight this wolf!" Yoh called out.**

**_Right away!_ Aridas said as he picked Hao, Lyserg, Choco, Silva, Len, Horo and Faust up using the dragon to get them the side.**

**Dominique kicked Yoh off of him and raced to him on all fours, trying to knock him out. Yoh quickly put his sword and blocked Dominique's claws. He gave Dominique a quick Shinkuu-Buttagiri, which sent him to a rock wall unconscious. Amidamaru came out of the two swords.**

"**We did well, my friend," he said."**

"**Couldn't say it any better," Yoh said smiling. They both ran to Aridas and company.**

"**How bad are their injuries?" Yoh asked Aridas as he slowly closed the wounds of his friends.**

**_Not bad, but then again, they're also not good. I've closed their wounds but they will still be able to open if tampered with,_ he informed.**

"**I see…" Yoh said. Shuffling noises were heard behind Yoh. He looked behind and saw…**

**0000000000000000000000000**

**Author's Notes: Finally done with the chapter! Sorry for the long update guys but homework and my teacher put pressure on my and I was busy updating my other story. Anyway, R&R peeps!**

**_-LazyShamaness _**


	13. Chapter 10

**Hiya guys! Wassup peeps? I thank OtakuNekoGirl, who hasn't reviewed in a long time (Where'd you go, girl?) and told me the correction of Yoh's second weapon, and…Len…IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN, I SWEAR I'LL BE THROWING A NUCLEAR BOMB ON YOUR GRAVE BEFORE YOUR GHOST THROWS A GRENADE! Ah, ahem… here's it is...**

**Same Ground Ch. 10**

**0000000000000000000000000**

"**Aridas? Is that you?" It was Ianna, who was supported by Rio, Jun and Pai-long.**

**_Ianna-dono! Good lycan, you've been hurt. What happened?_ Aridas asked. She gave the details of the battle, all the while the gang healed up and regained their furyoku back. When Ianna finished she saw the huge white black-armored dragon towering over them.**

"**So you've finally learned it Aridas?" she asked.**

**_Hai, Ianna-dono. I've finally learned it and it seems Goku has too,"_ Aridas replied.**

"**So that little bakasaru joined him as well…" Ianna said.**

"**What's this technique you guys are talking about?" Len asked.**

"**It's called Spirit Dragon. It's a stronger oversoul that uses two of twelve dragon signs and putting them into two mediums. Griffyn is the third dragon sign, the sign of unity. The other dragon sign, Owen, the eleventh dragon sign of courage, is Griffyn's brother who has been living inside the swords," Ianna explained.**

"**I see…" everyone fell silent as the cold wind brushed through everyone. **

**The new-improved Griffyn placed everyone on his head as Aridas jumped to his snout.**

**_Where to, m'lord?_ Griffyn asked.**

**_Hmm... Let's ask Goku first,_ Aridas thought. Hao walked up to Aridas, slightly limping. Hao almost fell when Aridas caught him and smiled. Aridas helped him sit down sat down himself.**

"**What if he doesn't give it to us?" Hao asked.**

**_I think we should wait and see first before we do something to him,_ Aridas said as Griffyn moved to the rock wall he and Aridas had crashed Goku into. He was still in place, trying to get out. When Griffyn approached him, he whimpered as the dragon arched his neck so that he, Aridas and Goku were looking eye-to-eye. Aridas then pulled him out of the crater but Len and Yoh put their weapons an inch near Goku's neck.**

"**What do you want from me? Can't you see I'm trying to reminisce the day where I went wrong… because I see that I've been wrong ever since that day…" Goku mumbled. **

**_Oh, nothing, just a few things and where your so-called lord rests,_ Aridas said.**

"**I'm not telling you! Not now, not ever!" he shouted. Aridas grabbed something out of nowhere. It was a pork bun. Goku looked at it hungrily; he hadn't eaten in days.**

**_I guess you don't want this, then…_ Aridas said as he was about to eat it.**

"**NOOOO DON'T EAT IT! GIVEITTOMEIWANTITIHAVEN'TEATENINDAYS!" he begged.**

**_Tell me what I need to know first…_ Aridas said.**

"**But…tch, alright…but the location's last so ask away…" he gave up.**

_**Okay, do you or do you not know Dragon Unity?**_

"…**Yeah, I learned it from someone," he answered.**

**_Right…who are the other two dragons you've been using up 'till now?_**

"**Uhh…it's both of the tenth dragon sign of Japan; Hikari and Hikaru,"**

"**So you got the dragons of light…" Ianna trailed.**

"**Do you have a problem with that?" Goku asked.**

"**No, of course not," she answered raising an eyebrow.**

**_Continuing…so where's Kage?_ Aridas asked.**

"**Now why would you be looking for me?" a voice asked. Everyone looked to the side and saw Kage up on Shruikan, now twenty times taller then the SoF, on his shoulder. Since Griffyn had 'evolved,' he was about the height of Shruikan's abdomen. **

"**Whoa! That thing is HUGE!" Horo yelled.**

**_Well, he IS the War God of Destiny…_ Griffyn said.**

**_That may be true but…_ Aridas trailed off.**

"**What's wrong, Otouto?" Hao asked.**

**_It's her…_ Aridas answered.**

"**Who?" Yoh asked disengaging his oversoul.**

"**He means look up!" Goku shouted. Len pressed his Kwan-Dao on Goku's neck.**

"**Say one more word and I will hurt you," Len hissed.**

"**Let him go, Len," Ianna said. Len quickly obeyed and also disengaged his oversoul. Anyway, they looked up at Shruikan's right shoulder (Kage was on it) someone was beside Kage. Beside him, was Anna.**

"**Anna! WHAT'S SHE DOING WITH HIM!" Yoh yelled.**

"**So you did do it to her…" Ianna mumbled.**

"**What?" Yoh asked.**

**_Yoh, you must remember what Kage can do…_ Aridas reminded. Yoh thought for a while then his eyes widened.**

"**No…it can't be…" Yoh looked closer at Anna's eyes; it had a blank look. He then looked at her hand; it had indicated that a talisman entered through. **

"**Kage…why did you do that…" Yoh hissed as he put Amidamaru into Harusame then into the Utsu no Metameno Tsurugi and used the giant sword to shoot up to Kage. **

"**_KAGE_!" He was about to attack when something blocked him and sent him to a ground crater. When he looked up he saw bigger versions of Zenki and Kouki. Anna got off Shruikan and landed on Zenki.**

**_Everybody, get off!_ Aridas said. Everybody jumped off Griffyn and did oversoul while Goku did Dragon Unity.**

**_Brother, you fight Kage while we fight-_ Aridas began.**

"**No, don't hit her Aridas!" Yoh shouted.**

**_But brother…_**

"**Aridas…I don't want her dead!"**

**_Yoh! Don't let your emotions take the best of you! If you do, it will be you who will be dead and then what will be of Anna?_ Yoh thought for a while.**

"…**Alright, I trust you Aridas. Just don't kill her," Aridas nodded as Yoh shot off after Kage who just dashed off to another place but not far from him.**

**_Griffyn, Owen, release your true forms!_ Aridas commanded. A white light came form the inner core of Griffyn and split him and Owen, a black dragon, into their original forms. Aridas was on Griffyn and held the swords of light and darkness in each hand.**

**_It has been long, my little brother,_ Owen greeted Griffyn.**

_**Too long, my brother.**_

**_Owen, you must form the nightmare spirit blade and Griffyn, we must do spirit unity!_ Aridas commanded. Owen roared in reply and entered the two swords which became a long black blade with the hilt decorated with a head of a dragon as the eyes glowed an eerie red color. Griffyn went inside Aridas as white wings appeared on his back and his eyes were slit like a dragon's. He landed on the ground with silent wings.**

"**Are you okay. Aridas?" Hao and Ianna asked.**

**_Yeah, and I talked to Yoh for a while. He's going after Kage while we stop Anna but not kill her._ Aridas replied.**

"**Okay, then. That's our main thing; attack Anna but not kill her,' Horo said.**

"**Of course, you baka. Let's just start," Len said.**

**0000000000000000000000000**

**Author's notes: Whohoo! Another chapter done! If this chapter was too complicated in any way, review the thing to me and I'll explain it in the next chapter. R&R peeps 'cause I'll be doing the two chapters for the other story, so it's alternating and stuff.**

_**-LazyShamaness**_


	14. Chapter 11

**What's up peeps? Know that I've taken off 'Stupid Transportation' due to _someone_ so now I can finish this damn thing… here it is!**

**Same Ground Ch. 11**

**0000000000000000000000000**

**_Pull back guys!_ Aridas and the rest of the group jumped to the side as the 'Super-sized' Kouki threw a fist at the ground, making a huge crater.**

"**Hey saru, try helping us here for a change!" Ianna yelled at Goku.**

"**I'm doing my best here, woman! And I'm not a monkey!" Goku yelled as his dragon whipped its tail at Zenki. The huge shikigami put its hand up in defense, catching the dragon's tail before throwing it and Goku to the ground. **

"**Hey Aridas, try helping us instead of waiting there!" Goku said.**

**_We are waiting for a chance to get in the defense! It's the only way to do this faster!_ Both Aridas and Griffyn said in combined voices.**

"**Sheesh, ya don't have to be that mad…release you true forms, Hikari and Hikaru! After that Hikari and Hikaru, into Nyoibou!" Goku's dragon split apart into two white dragons. Both of the dragons integrated with Goku's Nyoibou as he landed on the ground. The pistol still glowed with furyoku.**

"**Finally you let me split with those mangy dragons…" the 'pistol' said.**

"**Wow, Goku's pistol can talk!" Horo said. Then a ghost appeared right in front of Horo. The ghost had blonde hair, a monk's attire, had a fan in one hand and had something that looked like green chanting papers that rested on the shoulders.**

"**I'M NO TALKING PISTOL, YOU BLUE BOY!" the ghost yelled.**

"**S-Sanzo, stop yelling, we're in a battle right now…" Goku sweat dropped.**

"**Urusai, bakasaru, I'm already coming…" Sanzo said as he entered the pistol and Goku started shooting various places in the Kouki's body, though it did not penetrate the body.**

"**What the heck?" Goku mumbled. Then another ghost appeared. The ghost was wearing blue vest and bandanna, baggy pants and its eyes and hair were red. **

"**You bakasaru, don't aim for Kouki, aim for the other one!" the ghost yelled.**

"**Now you stay outta this, Gojyo!" Goku yelled. **

"**Shut up bakasaru and start fighting!" Sanzo yelled. Yet again, another ghost appeared. The ghost was somewhat sophisticated, wearing a green Chinese-collar shirt (A/N: that's at least what I think it is) and headband, a white sash, beige khakis and a monocle. A small white dragon was using the ghost's shoulder as a perch. **

"**Ma, ma, minna-san…" the ghost said as the white dragon "kyuued."**

"**What? Hakkai…" Goku whined.**

"**If you there don't stop arguing things will get worse for us," Hao said blocking Zenki's attack.**

"**Fine already! Hakkai, Hyoi Gattai!" Hakkai changed to spirit ball and integrated with Goku. Goku then let go of Nyoibou and the two dragons of light. Hakkai, through Goku, fired a beam from his hand and blasted Kouki off.**

"**We already gave you the chance, Aridas! Go now before she does something else!" Hakkai, Goku and Sanzo shouted as they broke Hyoi Gattai and spirit control. Aridas nodded and flew up into the air. Before he could get close to where Anna was Zenki punched Aridas sending him to Ren and Horo, making them fall down on top of Hao.**

"**Next time think before you act, kisama!" Len said. Aridas got off them and hovered a bit.**

**_Can you guys cover me?_ He asked.**

"**Yeah, we will, now go, Otouto!" Hao said. Aridas nodded as he folded the wings and dove up at Zenki's shoulder, the sword glowing out of proportion and covering his hand. Zenki punched Aridas but he snapped the wings open at the right time and Len and Horo blocked the hit with their big oversouls. Hao, on the other hand on the SoF, followed Aridas.**

**_Where are you going?_ Aridas questioned.**

"**I'm going to where Yoh is; I sense something dangerous where he is. I need to help him," Hao said. Aridas nodded as Hao quickly left. **

**Aridas then clasped the wings again and dove up faster at Anna with the sword engulfed in an aura of a black wolf, even if his ghosts were dragons. Griffyn covered Aridas with black and white dragon armor as his eyes changed to a gold color, then glowing amber.**

**_Wolf's Crusader!_ A strong black force hit Anna, which sent her falling. Len then finished Zenki off as Goku caught Anna before she fell to the ground and pinned her there. Horo and Len disengaged their big oversouls as Aridas landed silently as the armor and black aura disappeared.**

**_Len and Silva, help Goku pin Anna down,_ Aridas said as they both complied. Aridas then drew a pentacle on the ground and turned to Sanzo.**

**_Are you ready, Sanzo?_ He asked him.**

"**Ready than ever, you wolf boy," Sanzo said as he integrated with Aridas. Both Sanzo and Aridas chanted an incantation as a green aura surrounded both the pentacle and Anna.**

**At the moment he said started chanting those words Anna started to struggle out of Goku, Len and Silva's grip. Ianna soon joined in and grabbed her arm. She traced the sign in where the talisman had entered her and chanted a few words as Anna continued to struggle out of their grips violently.**

**_Horo, stand in the circle now!_ Aridas said. Horo ran to the circle as Aridas, at the same time, disintegrated with Sanzo and came out of the circle. At the moment Horo came into the circle Sanzo integrated with him forcefully, not allowing Horo control of his body. He then started chanting the same incantation he did with Aridas.**

**Aridas quickly went to Anna, put his hands near the sides of her head, closed his eyes and chanted something as Ianna started to pull out something slowly from out of Anna's hand; something black and red. **

"…**Makai Tenjyou!" (Purify the evil) Sanzo yelled as Ianna quickly pulled the thing out; a talisman with the kanji that meant "Curse of the Light." The aura around the pentacle and Anna disappeared as Anna had been knocked out and Horo fell down on the ground on bended knee.**

"**Whoa…what the hell was that…that took everything outta me…" Horo panted as Sanzo disintegrated with him.**

"**Aridas…take a look what he put inside her…" Ianna said trembling. Aridas still concentrated on Anna but after a moment he let his hands drop and panted silently.**

**_I know exactly what that vile beast put into her! That drajl better not do the same thing to them…_ (Spawn of maggots) Aridas mumbled the last part quietly and looked at Ianna seriously.**

**_You can do it, right?_ Aridas questioned.**

"**Of course I can! What makes you think I can't do it!" Ianna yelled.**

"**Ouch…now that's one feisty woman…" Sanzo whispered to Goku.**

**_That's good then. Morty, you must stay here with Ianna-dono. It's for the best._ Aridas said. Morty nodded as Aridas turned to the rest.**

_**We must go quickly now; my brothers need our help.**_

"**Right!" they said as they followed Aridas further.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Yoh darted after Kage as he started to lose sight of him. He quickly lost Kage and his breath as he tried catching it.**

"…**D…Darn…l…lost h…him…" Yoh panted hard, looking at the ground.**

"**End of the line Asakura!" a voice said.**

"**You will meet your doom here!" another voice said. He looked up and saw Qingmaru and Shinmaru looking down at him. Behind them, was Morzan in spirit control. He flew past the goofy double pointing a revolver (His hand) at Yoh's head. **

"**Any last words, shaman king?" Morzan said coldly. Yoh could do nothing at this moment; he was out of breath and energy. The only thing he can do was look at the revolver blankly as he lost hope of ever living to see Anna.**

"**I guess not then. Whatever you were going to say you can repeat it in the remorse place in the spirit world!" Morzan laughed coldly preparing to shoot.**

'**_Don't let your emotions take the best of you! If you do, it will be you who will be dead and what will be of Anna?'_ Yoh remembered the words Aridas said as he subconsciously grabbed the revolver and pushed it back. What really happened was that Yoh grabbed Morzan's hand-revolver and pushed him to the Maru brothers hard, sending the three of them to a rock wall. He continued running.**

**Yoh panted faster and harder than before, stopping. His heart, for some reason, was hammering harder and faster as if he had a heart attack. The next thing he felt was extreme pain where his hand was. He pulled his hand out to find a faint cut on it. He looked at where his hand originally was and saw a black talisman with the kanji that meant "blackheart." He looked up and saw Kage and Shruikan.**

"**Aw, tired already?" he said grabbing another talisman and, without warning, threw it into Yoh.**

"**That should give you strength," he said but soon jumped away as Yoh failed to slash him.**

"**Where is Draikiel Amadius?" Yoh demanded angrily as he blocked Kage's sword.**

"**The one you call Draikiel Amadius is no more," he said calmly as he pushed his blade hard on Yoh's blade.**

"**He never existed in the first place just like _you_ never existed though you're still here. Maybe it's the one who only called you 'brother' who shouldn't exist," he continued quickly taking his 'spear' out and putting more pressure on Yoh's blade. Yoh kicked Kage on the stomach, turning the tables on Kage.**

"**You mean Aridas? He exists! Hao even knows it! He was the one who killed Aridas!" Yoh protested as he pushed down on Kage's blade. Kage laughed silently.**

"**What's so funny?" Yoh hissed.**

"**Oh, nothing…it's just that what Hao and Aridas told…was a lie," Kage whispered.**

"**What?" Yoh said silently.**

"**I don't blame Hao, though. I erased that memory. Hao didn't kill Aridas. _I_ killed him. Hao and Ianna were only witnesses of his murder and I erased that memory of me killing him and changed it into Hao killing Aridas. In the end, Hao and Ianna defeated me but before I perished I managed to kill Hao and erase that memory as well," he said throwing Yoh off balance and pinned him on the ground, turning the tables again.**

"**I know you don't believe me so I'll give you the chance to see the memory," Kage continued putting his hand on Yoh's head quickly.**

**0000000000000000000000000**

**Author's notes: I might take longer in updating due to some stuff and I just want to put this quote here:**

**Syn: Kuya, Kuya! (Brother, brother)**

**Len: Ano, Syn? (What Syn?)**

**Syn: Gusto ko makita ang mga bituin! Gusto ko ngayon, ngayon, NGAYON! (I want to see the stars! I wanna now, now, NOW)**

**Len: (Gets mad) -Grabs a _parol_ (Star lantern) and jams it on Syn's head- Ayun, makita mo na ang mga bituin. (There, now you're seeing stars)–_Len and Syn Arganto at my house during Christmas_**

**Yeah if you don't get that, review me but I'm sure any of the Filipinos reading this can understand this… R& R peeps!**

**-_LazyShamaness _**


	15. Chapter 12

**Finally back from the dead…I thank the people who reviewed and I'm just asking: does anybody reading this want a sequel? Yeah…here it is…**

**Same Ground Ch. 12**

**0000000000000000000000000**

**The gang was running for what seemed like days until they finally caught up with Hao, who was apparently looking at something above.**

**_What is it, Aniki? What are you looking at?_ Aridas asked. **

"**I remember now…what happened after 500 years…" Hao trembled. Hao looked at Aridas with a serious look.**

"**I didn't kill you. Kage was the one who killed you," Hao said.**

**_What? How did you find out?_ Aridas said quite surprised.**

"**Look up, Otouto," Hao sighed. Aridas looked up and saw a plateau.**

**_You mean this is where…_ Aridas trailed off.**

"**Yes, this is where you fell." Hao said.**

"**But how can you be sure?" Len asked.**

"**He's sure all right. I smell blood around this place and it's definitely Aridas' blood. And, from the smell, the blood's about a few hundred years old. At least five hundred years, I think," Goku said sniffing the ground.**

"**How can you know that!" Horo asked. Sanzo appeared in front of Horo, scaring him.**

"**Because, blue boy, Goku here is a demon and demons have highly sensitive senses," Sanzo explained.**

"**But Sanzo…I'm not even a demon! I'm…you know… SeiTai!" Goku shouted. Aridas whispered something to Griffyn and must've agreed to whatever he was saying because he was nodding shortly. Owen appeared out of the blue and merged with Griffyn, becoming the four-winged two tailed dragon again.**

"**WTF are you doing?" Goku yelled. Griffyn lowered his head so that he and Goku were looking at each other in the eye.**

**_Getting us up, of course. I told you, you should've listened to him when he foretold of a shadow,_ Griffyn said, making a long, coughing growl and curled his lip, showing his teeth. Goku was glaring at him but then turned red as he realized he was laughing. He shook his head and jumped onto Griffyn's head, with Aridas helping him up.**

"**What are you standing around for? Are we going to help Yoh or not?" Goku asked. The gang quickly got on Griffyn as he, without using his wings, jumped up into the air and landed on a grassy plain, where the gang saw Yoh, who was unfortunately unconscious, and Kage, who was apparently doing something to Yoh as his hand was on his forehead and was glowing. After a few moments his hand stopped glowing and he turned to them.**

"**I see you've made it. Now we can start the last battle!" he said cheerfully.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Ianna stood up. She had finished drawing five pentacles around Anna. She walked to one of the pentacles and started chanting something. As she chanted, the pentacles around Anna, including the one Ianna was in, glowed brightly. Then, four figures appeared in the four other pentacles. The figures looked at Anna with amusement and looked at each other for judgment. They then looked at Ianna and nodded at her. Ianna nodded back as the four figures merged together, creating a small ball of light. The pentacles stopped glowing as the glowing ball floated in front of where Anna lay. **

"**What's th—" Morty began.**

"**Pipe down, pipsqueak!" Ianna hissed. The glowing ball entered Anna, making her jolt up.**

"**What…What's…going…on..?" Anna said between pants like something drained her of her energy. She looked at Ianna and grabbed her.**

"**Where…Where is…Yoh a…and…Aridas..?" she asked. **

"**They and the rest went off to Yoh who went after Kage," Ianna replied. **

"**Then it's too late then…" Anna trailed off letting go of her twin sister.**

"**Too late for what, Anna?" Ianna asked, concerned. Anna reluctantly told Ianna and Morty. **

"**Y-you m-mean t-to t-tell m-me th-that th-that was the WRONG PROPHECY!" Morty screamed. Ianna glared at Morty, making him shut up.**

"**No, it was connected. The prophecy the three of us told was about five hundred years ago. There is another prophecy; another prophecy that is similar to the prophecy we told," Anna said.**

"**Then what's the prophecy now?" Morty asked. The two sisters looked at each other and agreed and told him the prophecy **(1)**. When they finished, Morty was trembling with fear.**

"**Aaaaa…WHAT THE HELL? YOU MEAN THAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN!" Morty shouted. The two sisters nodded.**

"**The only thing we can do now is to wait." Ianna said, looking up at the mountain. The sun had just set and stars now took over the sky.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"**Dammit!" Len cursed pulling back. He and the rest were not having any good luck with Kage. They tried every move to hit Kage but he sidestepped, dodged or counterattacked it.**

"**We have to try something else!" Goku said putting his hand out.**

"**Gojyo, Hyoi Gattai!" Gojyo appeared and then changed into a small red-to-pink orb that went to Goku's hand. Goku integrated with it and summoned Gojyo's Shakujou (sp?). **

"**Now why'd you go and integrate with me, saru?" Gojyo asked.**

"**Shut up and start moving you ero kappa!" Goku and Sanzo said at the same time. Gojyo sighed and, using Goku's body, threw the half moon blade to Kage. Kage saw this coming and quickly sidestepped. The SoF tried to punch Kage but he saw that coming too and jumped up and landed on the SoF's arm and, at the same time, kicked the SoF's head, sending it and Hao to a rock wall. Kage was about to land when the half moon blade looped around and headed for Kage again. This time Kage took the blade and threw it to Choco, nearly missing his neck by a hair.**

"**Shoot, I missed!" Gojyo and Goku mumbled. **

"**It's a good thing you did or else I would've been decapitated!" Choco said trembling.**

"**And for the love of all that is good you _should_ have been decapitated!" Len shouted using his giant oversoul to punch Kage but he stopped the attack with his punch sending him to Horo's giant oversoul.**

"**That guy's not human I tell you!" Horo yelled.**

"**Of course he's not human. He's a shaman," Hao said getting up.**

"**Ch. That's lame, you know…Gojyo, disintegrate! Sanzo, out of the Shoureiju (sp?) and Hyoi Gattai!" Gojyo came out of Goku's body, the Shakujou disappeared without a trace. Sanzo came out of the Shoureiju and integrated with Goku.**

"**Finally…" Sanzo said raising something high in the air. Gojyo shuddered; Sanzo was using Goku's voice! Hearing something cold like that from Goku was very disturbing, not to mention strange.**

**He then brought the thing down on……………………………... Gojyo's head. A large sound of a thwack was heard.**

"**Itai! What did you do that for, kono bakasaru!" Gojyo yelled, rubbing his head.**

**THWACK!**

"**OWWWW!" Gojyo yelled, now rubbing two lumps on his head.  
THWACK!**

"**DON'T CALL ME A MONKEY! YOU'VE GOT SOME NERVE CALLING ME, A SANZO, A MONKEY YOU DEMON NAVIGATOR! And stop yelling, for Kami's sake, you're going to start an avalanche…" Sanzo said putting the Harisen on his shoulder as Gojyo's 'antennae' moved around like satellites searching for information.**

**As Sanzo and Gojyo were arguing, everybody watched them. Yes, even Kage and Arget watched them fumble and fight.**

"**Oi, Hakkai, do these three do this all the time, even before they died?" Hao asked the…err…sophisticated youkai ghost.**

"**Hai, they always did that, even during fights against our former enemies," Hakkai said sweatdropping.**

"**I can understand that, but how can that fan hit a ghost?" Horo wondered aloud.**

"**I guess the Harisen has some power to hit ghosts," Hakkai said hypothetically. **

**_Yeah, hitting annoying cockroach ghosts…_ Aridas mumbled.**

"**I HEARD THAT, ARIDAS! YOU STAY OUTTA THIS YOU WOLF BOY!" Gojyo yelled trying to stop the 'monkey' from making him a permanent part of the soil.**

**_Gomen, gomen, I really didn't mean that…_ Aridas called out then jumped to the side as Kage started to attack. Horo attacked Kage from behind but Shruikan appeared towering Horo's giant oversoul by more than 10 feet, blocking the attack. Shruikan thrust his claws at Horo's giant oversoul but Choco's giant oversoul bit the thing's hand, making Shruikan flinch a bit. Shruikan was annoyed by this action and tried to shake the little pest off of his hand. Meanwhile Hao and Aridas were busy fighting Kage and was having a hard time. They pulled back after a huge thunder wall almost hit them.**

**_Is it okay for me to do this?_ Aridas asked Griffyn.**

**_Under these circumstances, yes, you may do that and as fast as possible._ Griffyn replied.**

**_Domo arigato gosaimasu! Hakkai, Hyoi Gattai!_ Aridas called out. Hakkai quickly integrated with Aridas. Kage quickly spotted this and went for Aridas, sword in attacking stance. Hakkai sensed this and made Aridas sidestep involuntarily. He also made him go through a series of moves that involved either blocking or dodging Kage's quick attacks.**

**_Hakkai, if this is supposed to make me feel my bones and muscles again, then you can stop because I can feel them now,_ Aridas thought-spoke to Hakkai.**

'**_There's a difference between being idle and helping your peers. What you're doing right now is being idle and not helping. I suggest you start helping or you can say goodbye to this body,' _Hakkai thought cheerfully.**

**_There's also a difference between shutting your mouth while fighting and talking while your big fat ass is on Satan's territory. We are fighting but Hao is temporarily putting his ass on Satan's territory, looking at our fight, so you can tell him your lesson, 'sensei',_ Aridas thought trying to keep his venomous thoughts where no one can get through.**

'**_I heard that, Otouto, I'm—I quote—"Getting my ass off Satan's territory" and helping you now…'_ Hao thought-spoke in Aridas' mind. Aridas cursed thoughts as he and Hakkai blocked Kage's attack. Hakkai and Hao chuckled a bit because of this. Aridas then started attacking Kage.**

**A few 10 minutes later Aridas was caught off-guard by Kage. Kage quickly oversouled Shruikan into his sword and went into quick attacking stance.**

"**This is it for you, Kairudo!" Kage said quickly dashing forward to Aridas.**

"**ARIDAS!" they yelled. With that, Kage strikes with his sword, blood spurting everywhere. This caught everyone off-guard because the blood spurting everywhere wasn't Aridas' but…**

**0000000000000000000000000**

**Author's notes: I.Am.So.Evil. I left ya guys hanging here Hahaha. I know some people want to know what happens after this but then again, I think most of the people who READ AND REVIEW this (especially OtakuNekoGirl) know what happened…just asking… (OtakuNekoGirl) what do you find funny; the fact the Saiyuki gang is here or the _parol _joke? Anyway, I put a one-shot humor read it if you're sane enough…R&R peeps!**

**(1) I can't tell you the prophecy or Aridas' past because……………I didn't make one up yet…**

**_-LazyShamaness_ **


	16. Chapter 13

**Hey what up, peeps? Sorry for the delay…had to finish my Sibika, language, visual diary and book report. That and I was too busy staring at a black and white spiral to test how receptive I am to hypnosis. I then had to do a project on a volcano and the drifting continents. I thank the people who reviewed this and my one-shot… yeah, and if you're wondering about what SeiTai means its Seiten Taisen. Have fun read this 'cause it's going to be long and…it's the last chapter…**T-T

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_**Recap:**_

'**_I heard that, Otouto, I'm—I quote—"Getting my ass off Satan's territory" and helping you now…'_ Hao thought-spoke in Aridas' mind. Aridas cursed thoughts as he and Hakkai blocked Kage's attack. Hakkai and Hao chuckled a bit because of this. Aridas then started attacking Kage.**

**A few 10 minutes later Aridas was caught off-guard by Kage. Kage quickly oversouled Shruikan into his sword and went into quick attacking stance.**

"**This is it for you, Kairudo!" Kage said quickly dashing forward to Aridas.**

"**ARIDAS!" they yelled. With that, Kage strikes with his sword, blood spurting everywhere. This caught everyone off-guard because the blood spurting everywhere wasn't Aridas' but…**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Same Ground Ch. 13**

**0000000000000000000000000**

**It was Yoh's blood. Aridas stared in horror. Yoh had stepped in to take the blow. What was surprising was that Yoh had stabbed Kage at the same time. He became transparent and then disappeared.**

**Aridas panted hard and looked at Hao with a serious look, making him run to his brothers. Aridas gestured at Yoh as Hao quickly took Yoh by the shoulders. Aridas gripped the sword hard.**

**_This may hurt a bit, my brother,_ Aridas said as he slowly took the sword out of Yoh, with blood gushing out of the wound, and threw it away. Yoh flinched hard and whimpered as Hao pushed him down, preventing him from making any sudden movements. More blood gushed out of the wound. Soon Hao and Yoh were under a puddle of blood.**

**Yoh was panting short and fast. Hakkai, through Aridas, checked Yoh's pulse. Yoh's companions rushed to the trio.**

"**How is he?" They asked. They had a terrible feeling that they already knew.**

"**It's not looking very good. His pulse is faint" Amidamaru said as Yoh's pants became shorter and faster. Yoh tried to look up but did not have the strength to.**

"**A…Ani…Aniki…Pu…sh…m-my…h…hea…head…u-up…" Yoh said weakly. Hao slowly pushed Yoh's head up so that everybody could see his face.**

"**You guys…this is…pro-probably t…the l…last ti-time… I-I'll b…be seeing…y…you…" Yoh said, his pulse fading fast. He directed his eyes at Hao.**

"**Ani…Aniki…P-promise… m…me…T-take…c…c-care…of-of…A-Anna…" he said hoarsely. Hao gripped Yoh's hand gently.**

"**I promise I will take care of her, Otouto," Hao said, letting go of his hand, slowly putting him down. Yoh looked at Aridas.**

"**A…Ari…Aridas…" Yoh barely managed to say.**

**_I will, Yoh, it's a sure thing,_ Aridas said, grinning sadly. Yoh smiled happily as his brother finally called him by his name.**

**Hao slowly stood up and walked away, clenching his hand into a fist. Yoh suddenly clutched Aridas' hand. He inhaled deeply, a rattling breath that sent unholy chills up everyone's spine. Then he breathed out…and his hand went limp.**

**A sharp pain went through Hao's heart. He turned around to see Yoh's lifeless body; a smile on his face as well as a peaceful expression. Tears filled his eyes and he fell to his knees as Len, Horo, Lyserg, Choco, Rio, Silva, Faust, and Jun and Pai-long looked away, Amidamaru bowed his head and Goku closed his eyes and made the sign of the cross as if to say 'may you rest in peace.'**

"**Yoh!"**

**It was Morty, Anna and Ianna. Hao watched as the itako rushed forward. She stopped short as she saw Yoh looking as peaceful as before—only covered in blood.**

**Aridas stood up and stepped toward Anna. Hao could see there were tears in his eyes as well. _Yoh… I was about to be stabbed by Kage but Yoh took the hit…they killed each other…this wasn't supposed to happen…_ Aridas said closing his eyes and sheathing his sword quickly. **

**Tears welled up in Anna's eyes as she burst into tears and hugged the nearest person next to her, which was Hao.Everyone looked at them (A/N: wouldn't you?). Ianna went up to Aridas and put her hand on his shoulder.**

"**It was supposed to happen. He not only saved your life, but everyone's lives. Aridas, he saved the world again," Ianna said. Aridas smiled and hugged Ianna, for he knew his fiancée was right. Suddenly lights came down from above, covering them. Then, animals and ancient creatures came down from them.**

"**What is this?" Len questioned looking at Aridas but apparently he looked up at the lights with a blank look. Len then looked at Hao, who also looked up with a blank look. **

"**Ianna, what's wrong with them?" Len asked.**

"**I don't know…" Ianna answered.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Aridas and Hao suddenly found themselves in a bright, unknown place. They were looking around when a brown eagle flew around them in a large, high perimeter. The eagle slowed down in circling them and dove right at them. The eagle stopped for a second and landed slowly in front of the two brothers, flapping it's wings. When the eagle touched the ground, a white light covered it, making the two brothers put their arms up to cover themselves from the blinding light. When the light had disappeared, Aridas and Hao put their arms down and got a shock. Where the eagle should've been was instead Yoh, dressed in a long-sleeved white robe and hanging from his neck was an eagle totem. His headphones that used to be on his head were now replaced by a crown of brown feathers. He stood before them, looking serious at one moment, but smiled sheepishly soon after.**

"**_Hello, my brothers," _Yoh greeted them.**

"**Yoh! You're alright!" They replied at the same time even more surprised. **

"**_Well…not really…I'm still dead if you're thinking that I'm alive…"_ The shaman said, putting his hand behind his back and laughing a bit but stopped soon after with a serious look.**

"**_Now I know what you guys are thinking: 'why am I here?' Well, I'm here just to let you know that the mountains you and the rest are on will crumble into a million pieces when I leave you, so take the others and leave as fast as possible."_ Yoh said.**

**_But what happened to that brown eagle? OWW!_ Aridas yelled as Hao 'accidentally' stepped on his tail.**

"**_The brown eagle you are talking about is me. My totemic animal is an eagle, just as Aridas' totemic animal is a wolf. Hao's totemic animal is…uhh…umm…err…chotto matte…Oi, Onka, help me out here. What's Hao's totemic animal?"_ Yoh asked aloud. A man appeared, wearing the same thing Yoh was only a jaguar totem was hanging around the neck and his head was that of a black jaguar's.**

"**_A dragon, the totemic animal of this one is, I believe that, young Asakura,"_ the jaguar man whom Yoh called Onka said, bowing to Yoh. **

"**_Arigato gosaimasu, Onka, please step aside,"_ Yoh said. Onka frowned.**

"**_Hurry up you must, young Asakura, little time we have left for talking,"_ Onka said before stepping aside.**

"**_Sou…as I was saying…"_ Yoh began.**

"**OWW! Okay, who hit me on the head?" Hao yelled, rubbing his head.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"**Oops, I guess we should've put them to one side before fighting…" Goku said, blocking a white tornado that came from Qingmaru. He, his brother, Morzan, Dominique and Arget ambushed the team after they took the three Asakuras from the plateau. Goku was fighting Qingmaru, Len fighting Shinmaru, Ianna fighting Morzan, Silva fighting Dominique and Horo fighting Arget. Unfortunately, when they had ambushed them, Qingmaru threw a rock supposedly at Goku, but instead hit the blanked out Hao.**

"**That's it, they're comin' off now! Gojyo, out of the Shakujou!" Goku said, Gojyo whizzing out of the weapon and the weapon disappearing itself. Goku murmured something and, using Nyoibou, jumped very high into the air. Then, Goku stood on the shoulder of a very giant Kouki. Anna stood where she was, dumbfounded.**

"**What the…How did he…" Anna stuttered. Then, Hakkai appeared in front of her, making Morty scream out: he was right beside her.**

"**Gomen, Morty-san…let me to explain, Anna-san. You see…" Hakkai began.**

"**Wait, wait, and wait. Who are you?" Anna asked.**

"**Anou…gomen, Anna-san, allow me to introduce myself now. I am Cho Hakkai, one of Goku's guardians." Hakkai said bowing to her.**

"**Ah, I see…You may continue your explanation, Hakkai," Anna said nodding.**

"**Arigatou, Anna-san…As I was saying, Goku was able to do this because he defeated your shikigami while you were under the influence of the talisman Kage _slipped_ inside you. Len should be able to do that as well, seeing as he's about to do the same thing Goku did. Oh, there he goes…" Hakkai said as Len summoned Zenki, super-sized. Goku wasn't having his good luck times, though. Qingmaru summoned his giant oversoul, which was a huge white tiger. Qingmaru's giant oversoul knocked Goku and Kouki down.**

"**Anou…looks like Goku's having a hard time…" Hakkai said as Sanzo appeared beside Hakkai, making Morty faint. Sanzo, unfortunately, wasn't having his good times either.**

"**That bakasaru…doesn't he know he CAN'T control shikigami since…" Sanzo began.**

"**Now, now, Sanzo, no need to mention that here…Besides, he can summon the thing on his own without the influence of your safety," Hakkai said, trying to calm Sanzo down.**

"**I never told you or anyone before this, Hakkai, but…" Sanzo said, a vein popping out every second Hakkai was wasting with him.**

"**Hai, Sanzo? What is it you are going to tell me?" Hakkai asked.**

"**Hakkai, you NEED to get A LIFE." Sanzo said, the Shoureiju in his hand and more veins popping out.**

"**Ah, gomenasai, Sanzo, but as you can see, I have no life. I'm a ghost," Hakkai said laughing a bit.**

"**I mean it, Hakkai. GET A NEW LIFE." Sanzo said, aiming the Shoureiju at Hakkai's head.**

"**Ma, ma, Sanzo, I'll stop the jokes…well, would you look at that…" Hakkai said sweat dropping. Sanzo, Anna and Morty (Who recovered) looked at the direction Hakkai was looking at. Qingmaru destroyed Kouki but, luckily, Goku merged something with his Nyoibou and then with his golden diadem. A bright light appeared under Goku and something that looked like Goku, only it had green armor, white cape, blue pants with a red 'thing' covering at bit of the top; his eyes were slit, a halo was at its back, and it wielded a staff much similar to Goku's, only gold. Oh, yeah, and it was a bit taller than the Spirit of Fire.**

"**Oh my god. It's him…It's really him…" Gojyo murmured.**

"**Hiya, SeiTai! How long has it been?" Goku asked the…thing he stood on. It only growled dully in reply.**

"**I know I didn't set you out that time, but Sanzo wouldn't let me…" Goku said smiling sadly as everyone made an anime fall.**

"**How can that idiot monkey talk to that 'thing' he's standing on?" Len questioned quite loudly.**

"**Well, as they say," Sanzo said.**

"**Monkeys will always be monkeys!" Gojyo and Sanzo said at the same time.**

"**For the 500th time, I'm not a monkey!" Goku yelled as the…thing Goku called SeiTai growled at them as if to say the same thing Goku said. Qingmaru attacked Goku but his giant oversoul was more than a step ahead of him and disappeared out of everyone's sight.**

"**Whoa, How'd he disappear like that!" Horo asked out loud blocking a fire attack from Arget.**

"**I've got to learn how he does that…" Len said sighing as he jumped up to evade Shinmaru's attack. Sanzo heard this even though they were far and disappeared from where he was floating. He later then appeared beside Horo, surprising him.**

"**First thing's first: he didn't disappear, you baka Ainu," Sanzo said blankly.**

"**I think you need to get glasses, you baldie monk, because he disappeared. I saw it with my own eyes and I was closer to the saru ("I'm not a monkey!" Goku yelled.) than you!" Horo said.**

"**Anou…Anna-san, did Horo-san just stand up to Sanzo?" Hakkai asked the itako.**

"**From the sound of it, yeah, I think he just did." Anna replied.**

"**Anou…Looks like Horo-san is going to get it now…" Hakkai said the same smile plastered to his face.**

"**Horo's going to get what, Hakkai? Oh, and please stop smiling, it's scaring me…" Morty asked as Hakkai still smiled, making Morty shift uncomfortably.**

"**Anou…you'll see, Morty san. And gomenasai, I can't stop smiling," Hakkai said slightly laughing.**

"**Believe me, short-stuff, you don't want him frowning, it's not nice," Gojyo said crouching because of Morty's height.**

"**It's MORTY, you red-haired cockroach!" Morty screamed. Then, a large sound of a bang was heard. Apparently, Sanzo tried to shoot Horo with his Shoureiju but 'missed' by an inch.**

"**DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT OR YOU'LL REALLY GET IT! And besides, Goku and his oversoul didn't disappear. It just moved fast. And if you don't believe me see for yourself," Sanzo explained. Then Qingmaru's oversoul disappeared quickly as he fell down. A blur appeared behind the place Qingmaru's oversoul was and then was replaced by SeiTai.**

"**Score another one for Son Goku and SeiTai!" Goku said making a victory pose. SeiTai, on the other hand, wasn't done yet. He looked down on the tiny (A/N: to him, at least) shaman and stepped on him. When SeiTai removed his foot, Qingmaru was no more than little pieces of dust. SeiTai smirked and then disappeared. Goku landed in front of Hakkai without a scratch with a gold orb with pointed ears and long hair at his side; SeiTai in orb mode.**

"**Tada! I did it Hakkai!" Goku said happily. The orb growled in annoyance.**

"**Sorry, SeiTai…we did it Hakkai…but you didn't have to do that, you know…" Goku said unenthusiastically. The orb did a series of growls that only Goku could understand.**

"**Uh-huh…Sou…okay then!" Goku said happily as he put his hand in the air with SeiTai in it. Hakkai and Gojyo got a bit wary.**

"**Oi, bakasaru, are you sure you're going to do this? The last time that happened, you went ballistic on everything you saw!" Gojyo asked.**

"**Of course I know what I'm doing, you ero kappa! SeiTai, Hyoi Gattai!" Goku said as he pushed SeiTai into himself. Sanzo stopped trying to shoot at Horo (He continued because Horo had continued to call him baldie) and looked at where Goku was.**

"**Did that bakasaru just…GOKU STOP THAT INTEGRATION!" Sanzo yelled but it was too late. Goku's diadem flinged from his head and on the palm of Anna's hands. Goku's ears, hair, teeth and nails grew longer as his eyes became slit. **

"**Great, the monkey's gone and done it…we're all DOOMED…" Gojyo said.**

"**Sou, it looks like Seiten Taisen has his body back…" Hakkai added, still smiling.**

"**Wait. Goku called his ghost SeiTai, not Seiten Taisen." Morty reminded.**

**_Yes, he did, but that was the pet name that little bakasaru gave him,_ a voice said. Seiten Taisen and the rest looked to the side and saw Aridas, his blade held erect. **

"**Thank god he's alive…" Ianna murmured as she made Morzan meet the same fate Qingmaru had and, no sooner than that, Shinmaru and Dominique met the same fate as well. Now that Arget was the only one left he quickly blasted another fire attack at Horo and flew away. **

**Now everybody had their eyes on Aridas and Seiten Taisen, who were standing there, looking at each other deadly. After a few minutes, Aridas sheathed his sword and stretched his hand out to the vicious looking… demon as he looked at his hand. He stared at it for quite a while before taking it and shaking hands with him, making the people who knew him surprised.**

**_I'm glad you surrendered, young Seiten Taisen. You've grown spiritually since the last time I met you,_ Aridas said letting go of the vigorous handshake.**

"**_What can I say; I had no choice but to surrender. My young master told me to," _Seiten Taisen replied, his voice much like Goku's but much hoarse.**

"**Haha, now there's a real joke! A great sage like you taking orders from a monkey like Goku? My, my, Seiten Taisen, you've lost your sense of bloodlust!" Sanzo said. Seiten Taisen turned to Sanzo.**

"**_Oh, please, 'Genjo Sanzo houshi-sama,' I haven't lost my sense of bloodlust. It's my young master's hunger that's keeping me from thinking of bloodlust,"_ The sage retorted.**

"**Uhh, just to remind you, Aridas, we need to get going," Hao said, surprising everybody but Seiten Taisen and Aridas. Then, the mountain started to shift. A huge chunk of the top blew off and sent large debris everywhere. Aridas quickly took Yoh's dead body as Griffyn prepared to take off. Everybody quickly climbed onto his back as he took off without warning. They looked at the island (A/N: yes, an island, I forgot to tell you) which was now going up in smoke.**

**_I'm glad we made it out of that island,_ Aridas sighed in sad joy.**

"**You don't seem to glad, though," Hao said trying his best to comfort his brother.**

**_Believe me, Aniki, I am…_ Aridas said as they soared higher into the sky.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Aridas, Hao, Ianna, Anna, Morty, Amidamaru and Goku stood on top of Funbari hill as their ghosts floated beside their masters. It had been nearly a year since Yoh's death and burial and everything seemed normal. Len went back to china as he had business with his family, Horo and Pirika went back to Hokkaido for the same thing and the rest went back to where they came from. Goku decided to stay wherever Aridas stayed and gladly Anna agreed to let he and his team of youkai (well sort of) guardians stay at her place. Hao placed a white and red rose on Yoh's grave.**

"**He was a good kid, Yoh Asakura. Even if I only did learn about him from Kage-sama I felt like I knew him more than that somehow," Goku said. **

"**Ch. I don't see why you people have to do this every single week," Sanzo scoffed. At that moment Anna tied her beads around Sanzo.**

"**Say that again or I'll…" she began.**

"**Or you'll what? You can't do anything to me. Not without Yoh by your side. I've observed you for the past few months, _Kyoyama_, and ever since your fiancée died you do nothing but cry and try to be with him!" Sanzo yelled at her. Tears started to come out of her eyes for she knew that the monk was right. She tried hard to keep the tears from coming but failed miserably and cried on Hao, making the beads fall down to the ground. Sanzo's face softened a bit.**

"**What I'm trying to say is that you have to let go," Sanzo said calmly.**

**_In other words, your way of life,_ Aridas trailed off.**

"**His way of what?" Hao asked trying to comfort the crying itako. Aridas sighed and closed his eyes.**

'_**Those who kill, should expect to be killed.'**_

'_**It is Karma that will see to that.'**_

'_**You cannot change anything by dying,'**_

'_**For the gods do not save anyone'**_

'_**If you meet Buddha, kill him**_

_**If you meet the father, kill him**_

_**Beholden to no one**_

_**Live only for yourself'**_

'**_For the only side I'm on is my own.' Am I correct, Koryu?_ Aridas recited.**

"**For not much the pleasure, yes, you are correct. But know this Aridas; that way of life should not only be mine but it should be everyone around here." Sanzo said blankly.**

"**_Well you don't rule everyone, Genjo Sanzo houshi-sama…"_ Seiten Taisen whispered to himself.**

"**What was that, great sage?" Sanzo asked pointing his Shoureiju at his head.**

"**_Uhh…My young master told me to do so!"_ Seiten Taisen said pointing to Goku.**

"**Nani? SeiTai…" Goku whined.**

"**_Don't call me by that name! Even if you are my master you still have no right to call me that!"_ the sage retorted. Minutes later the Saiyuki gang started to fight.**

"**Uhh…Ianna.?" Morty asked.**

"**What do you want, Shorty?" Ianna snapped.**

"**Uhh…do they always do this?" Morty asked, ignoring the fact that Ianna called him Shorty.**

"**Yeah, they always do this. And after 500 years, you can easily get used to it," Ianna said walking down the hill. Hao took Anna back to the Onsen as Aridas looked up to the sky. Wind rushed past his face.**

**_Sigh…Yoh…it seems that you left too soon…Anna needs you more that ever…_ Aridas said as he quickly changed into a wolf and raced down the hill.**

**0000000000000000000000000**

**Author's notes: I told you it was long…probably the longest chapter I've done…there will gladly be an epilogue and I'm still wondering if anyone wants a sequel because I'm already thinking up of one… I thank OtakuNekoGirl and all the other people who read this fic or put me or my stories in their favorite's list. Don't forget to review!**

_**-LazyShamaness **_


	17. Epilogue

**Hey guys here's the epilogue! I thank all people who reviewed and read and…I don't own 'Mitsumete Itai' (The Saiyuki Gunlock 1st ending song) by Flow War because when I finished this I listened to it and it sounds fitting even though the song's short (Heck, I almost cried)… Here's the final chapter!**

**Epilogue: Reunion**

**000000000000000000000000**

_**Moshimo kono saki kimi to issho ni aruite ikeru nara**_

_**Nani mo iranai to boku wa zutto honki de omotteta**_

**A man walked slowly to Funbari Hill. The man was wearing a cloak at the moment but inside he was wearing a black robe, the sleeves lined with gold, and a black blindfold with the sides lined with silver. The man looked around, the surroundings familiar to him. He sensed something new in front of him though…**

_**Tsukihi wa sugi toki wa nagare haru wa mukashi yori mijikakute**_

_**Kimi wa kawari boku wa toieba kawaru no ga heta mitai**_

**He saw, in front of him, a grave. On it was encrypted "Asakura Yoh- a fiancée, brother and friend. May he rest in peace." On top of the grave were two roses; one red, the other white. Orange headphones lay beside the grave. The man frowned at what he was seeing and walked up to it. He took the headphones and the roses and smashed the grave with one punch (kind of like that technique Sanosuke from Rurouni Kenshin uses…I forgot what it was called…). **

**A jaguar spirit appeared and growled at the man, saying, "You know you just destroyed someone's house."**

"**I'm aware of that, Okolo, but it's not even true," the man replied as the remains of the grave drifted away as dust. The wind blew harshly as the jaguar the man called Okolo sensed something coming toward he and his master. When the man looked to the side he saw a brown wolf growling at him. The wolf soon stopped growling and walked to the man, brushing his body and tail around him like a cat. The man patted the wolf on the head.**

**_My, my, has it been a long time?_ The wolf questioned.**

"**No, not long enough I assure you," the man replied. Wind blew the scent of the man to the wolf.**

**_You really are him,_ the wolf said quite surprised.**

"**Hai, let's go now, shall we?" the man replied as the wolf nodded and motioned the man to follow.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Soredemo shashin wo hikidashite hirakeba**_

_**Itsumo warau kimi ga ita**_

**It had now been a year and six months since the defeat of Kage and his minions. Everybody gathered to the Funbari Onsen for a reunion. Everybody enjoyed each other's company seeing as they haven't met each other for a long time. That, and finally Horohoro had someone who matched his eating power: Goku. **

**They sat across from each other looking at the other in the eye deadly. Seconds later the put as much of the food on the table in their mouths using only chopsticks. Len sat on the side, watching the two eat all of the food on the table as it went everywhere.**

"**Hmph," Len said as Sanzo and Gojyo also appeared.**

"**What pair of bakas with only one instinct; TO EAT," the three said at the same time. THAT made the two stop.**

"**NOT A MONKEY!" Horohoro and Goku said at the same time then continued eating all the food. Seconds later, the two put their bowls and chopsticks down on the table at the same time. Where the food should have been was now in Horohoro and Goku's stomach.**

**_Mitsumete itai itsumo naita kao mo zenbu_**

_**Sashidasu mono wa nain da tada te wo tsunagiau**_

"**Haa…" Goku said in satisfaction looking at Sanzo.**

"**Ne, Sanzo—" Goku began.**

"**Iie, saru. That's enough food for one day. You've practically eaten every restaurant we passed before we came here," Sanzo said pointing the Shoureiju at Goku. **

"**Nanda? How did you know I was going to ask for food..?" Goku wondered as Seiten Taisen appeared beside him.**

"**_Young master, please listen to Sanzo or else we'll all die,"_ the sage said.**

_**Senaka awase de shikamettsura shiteta ame no suizokukan**_

"**For once, listen to your smarter alter-ego, bakasaru!" Gojyo teased.**

"**I said I'm NOT a MONKEY, ERO KAPPA!" Goku yelled. Soon they started fighting. Sanzo's anger rose up like the sun rising up, only faster.**

_**Sukoshi de ii hohaba wo awasete susumou kana**_

_**Mizutamari kawasu TAIMINGU awase**_

"**Ma, ma, minna-san…the last thing we want is—"Hakkai was cut off. A few seconds after…**

**THWACK! THWACK! BANG! BANG! SLAP!**

_**Mitsumete itai itsumo sameta toki mo koe mo**_

_**Agetai mono ga arunda tada kata wo awaseau**_

"**KONO BAKARYO!" Ianna had thwacked Goku with her fan, Sanzo shot at Gojyo and Anna left hand-slapped Horohoro (Because he was fighting with Len about who would win the argument: Goku or Gojyo), all three out of commission. Morty then noticed something.**

"**Uhh Hao, where's Aridas?" Morty asked.**

"**He went out to pick up…" Hao replied but was cut off by the doorbell ringing, as if on cue.**

"**Matte, I'll get that," Hao said getting up and going outside to get the door. When he opened it, he saw Aridas in wolf form, a black jaguar and a cloaked man. Hao smiled.**

"**Finally, you guys came! Come on in, everyone's going to be surprised at this!" Hao said pushing the three in. When Hao had come back everybody looked at the cloaked man with caution.**

"**What, you mean you don't know who this is?" Hao questioned everybody as they shook their heads in denial.**

"**Then I guess Aridas was right, it has been long!" the man said happily. When he had spoken, Anna knew right away who the man was. The man removed the cloak as it fell down. Everyone had their eyes wide open as they saw who their 'mystery man' was: Yoh Asakura. He wore a black robe, the sleeves lined with gold, and a black blindfold with the sides thickly lined with silver. His orange headphones were still at the back of his head. He was, at the moment, holding a white rose and a red rose.**

"**Did you miss me?" Yoh asked.**

_**Mou ichido kimi ni meguriau koto nante nai**_

_**Kitsuku tabi kowaku narunda **_

"**Yoh, you're alive!" everybody yelled running to him and hugging him (A/N: and for all you green-minded people no, not like that).**

"**I'll take that as a yes…" Yoh mumbled soft enough for no one to hear, smiling. Anna, though, was bothered at the sight that Yoh had a blindfold that covered his eyes.**

"**Yoh, can you take off the blindfold?" Anna asked. Yoh was quite surprised at the sudden question. He felt scared in the inside, fearing what Anna was going to think after she would see him without the blindfold. Anna frowned.**

"**Yoh, take off the blindfold," Anna said firmly. Yoh shook his head. **

"**Gomen, Anna but—" Yoh began.**

"**I SAID TAKE OFF THE BLINDFOLD…NOW." Anna said darkly. Yoh didn't need to hear that four times. He hesitantly reached for the back of the blindfold and slowly started to untie it. When he got a hold of the blindfold, his eyes were still closed.**

"**Yoh…Please open your eyes." Anna said harshly.**

"**Demo Anna—" Yoh began.**

"**I SAID DO IT." Anna said. Yoh winced at this but still smiled.**

"**I'm warning you Anna, you're going to regret this…" Yoh murmured slowly opening his eyes. When they had opened, everybody was in shock, Anna's eyes widening as she tried to scream but couldn't find the energy to for what she saw seemed to take away her energy.**

**Yoh's eyes were white—no pupils to be found. The poor bloke was blind. He quickly tied the blindfold around his head and looked away from his friends.**

_**Mitsumete itai itsumo tomaranai toki no naka**_

_**Fuan wo tsubusu you ni tada te wo tsunagu**_

"**This…this is my payment…in return… in return for another chance…another chance for life… I…I had to give up my chance… to see life… to see my friends and family…Okolo…I first found him when I came back…he…he was the one who helped me find…the way home… " Yoh said as tears fell down from behind the blindfold.**

**_Mamotte itai itsumo naita kao mo zenbu_**

_**Yubisaki de tashikameru you ni tada te wo tsunagiau**_

**Aridas (Now in human form) put his hand on Yoh's shoulder.**

**_Hey, we're here for you, Yoh,_ he said.**

**Okolo growled sadly as its amethyst (yes, amethyst) eyes started to glow the faint color of gold. Yoh stopped sobbing at the same time Okolo's eyes glowed. The others looked at him from behind, puzzled. Aridas looked serious and checked Yoh in front and got a shock. Hao grew worried as he too checked on his brother and got a shock like Aridas. then the rest looked at Yoh from the front as their eyes widened.**

**They could see two small circles the shape of eyes glow under the blindfold—in the location where his eyes was. It stopped glowing after a few seconds as Yoh seemed to come back from spacing out. The glow appeared again but disappeared after a few seconds and appeared again like blinking. Yoh looked around until his head was in Anna's direction, the glow from under the blindfold looked at Anna.**

"…**Anna..?" Yoh asked.**

"**Yes, Yoh?" Anna said raising her eyebrow. Somehow Aridas knew where this was going.**

**_Anna, ask him the question!_ Aridas said. Anna got what he was saying and held up four fingers.**

"**Yoh, how many fingers do I have?" Anna asked.**

"**That would be five, Anna, I'm not stupid," Yoh answered in monotone with a frown on his face. Aridas slapped his head.**

**_Not that question, Anna, everyone has five fingers,_ Aridas said dully. Anna glared at Aridas but held up three fingers.**

"**How many fingers am I holding, Yoh?" she asked.**

**Oh, you're holding up three fingers," Yoh answered simply. Only then did he realize that…he could see.**

"**Hey, I can see!" Yoh exclaimed. **

"**Actually, young king, that would be my doing. I lent you my eyes. You will be able to see anything now, but—"Okolo began.**

"**Cool, so I can take this damn blindfold off…" Yoh said as he reached for the back of the blind fold but stopped when the rest saw that the glow disappeared.**

"**Hey, who turned off the lights…?" Yoh asked.**

"**Ahem, young king, you have interrupted my explanation! Provided you don't try to take off the blindfold you will be able to see. But until such time I see it fit that you may use the ability to see you cannot take off the blindfold." Okolo explained.**

"**Nani? Oh, man…" Yoh whined.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Meanwhile…in another place…**

"**Heh. Take a look at the Sanzo-ikkou, Jiroushin," a woman sitting on a chair said to her advisor, Jiroushin.**

"**Ah, forgive me, Kanzeon Bosatsu, but the only one in the Sanzo-ikkou I can see is the saru," Jiroushin replied.**

"**Aiya, Jiroushin, can you not see that they are right next to the saru?" Kanzeon Bosatsu questioned.**

"**Ah, iie, I can't see them," Jiroushin replied.**

"**Ch, whatever…it seems to me that they won't be moving again…" the goddess murmured.**

"**What was that?" Jiroushin asked.**

"**Ah, nothing, nothing!" she replied trying to cover up.**

"**At least Okolo agreed to help the shaman king," Jiroushin commented.**

"**Yes, I believe so," Kanzeon Bosatsu added.**

"**I think they will be an excellent addition to the party, don't you think, Jiroushin?" the goddess asked after a long silent pause.**

"**Yes, Kanzeon Bosatsu, I think they will," Jiroushin replied, looking below heaven. A long pause occurred.**

"**Jiroushin, send a message to the jaguar," the goddess ordered.**

"**Hai, right away!" he said as he left the goddess.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"**Achoo!" Goku was sneezing his head off (Thanks to the brilliant work of the people in heaven's cursing) during Okolo's explanation of where he really came from: apparently, Aridas found out that the spirit was a god spirit or something like that. The jaguar grinned after the monkey had finished sneezing.**

"**Hehe, heaven speaks of you, saru," Okolo said.**

"**What?" Hao questioned.**

"**Never mind what I said…wait…" Okolo said pausing after growling every two seconds. After a while he turned to the group as he had looked away from them.**

"**Heaven has just brought me a message. Kanzeon Bosatsu—" Okolo began.**

"**WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT KUSO BABA WANT NOW?" Sanzo yelled.**

"**YEAH, WHAT DOES THAT BLOODY GODDESS OF NO MERCY WANT US TO DO, CLIP OUT HER TOENAILS!" Gojyo snapped. Little did they know that the goddess appeared. They turned around and saw her at the door, smirking at them.**

"**What the hell do you want, kuso baba?" Sanzo snarled.**

"**Yeah, what the corrupted monk said!" Gojyo yelled as the SK gang looked at them fighting-sort of. _What a bunch of swear-lords…_ they thought.**

"**Sumimasen, Kanzeon-sama, for their behavior…" Hakkai said politely.**

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN SUMIMASEN! DON'T EXCUSE HER FOR OUR BEHAVIOR!" Sanzo and Gojyo said at the same time. **

"**Well—" she began.**

"**Spit it out—" Sanzo interrupted.**

"**If you were going to say 'you're wasting my time,' then don't bother; you're already dead." The goddess pointed out.**

"**FUCK YOU KUSO BABA!" Sanzo yelled losing his cool.**

"**Ma, ma, Konzen, don't do that; it seems you're scaring the shaman king," Kanzeon Bosatsu pointed out. Sanzo looked behind him and saw that Yoh was hiding behind Hao murmuring something about 'too many swear words.' Sanzo rolled his eyes and looked back at the goddess. **

"**Continue," Sanzo snarled. Kanzeon Bosatsu smirked at him.**

"**Actually, I came to talk to them," the goddess said pointing to Yoh, Hao, Aridas, Anna, Ianna, Len, Horo, and Okolo.**

"**Grr…chikusho….kono kuso baba…" Sanzo cursed quietly.**

"**You eight will have to travel to the west," the goddess said. They weren't surprised for some reason.**

"**The reason why you will be traveling west…is because Kage has returned." She continued. Now everybody was surprised.**

**_How did he revive so fast?_ Aridas asked.**

"**Gyokoumen Koushou, the wife of Gyumao the demon, found his spirit with the help of Arget's power. Once he was revived he agreed to summon the spirit of Gyumao and now they've made alliances with each other," she explained.**

**_In other words; chaos in Tenjiku,_ Aridas said.**

"**Which is why you nine will be going west," the goddess said.**

"**Nine? I distinctly remember you saying eight, not nine," Hao said. Kanzeon Bosatsu smirked at the fire shaman, making him feel irritable.**

"**Spit it out already," Hao said impatiently, already feeling why the monk and kappa were annoyed of her.**

"**Someone will help you, for the journey ahead will be tough. He has agreed to help you so be grateful," she said, stepping aside. Yoh, Hao, Aridas, Anna, Ianna, Morty, Horo and Len were shocked at who they saw.**

**At the door was Draikiel Amadius playing the piccolo, eyes closed. His hair was now a bit matted but nevertheless it was spiky and going down, much like a wolf's fur. He had his white bandanna tied at his neck instead of around his neck. He now wore a long-sleeved blue robe marked with silver; looking god-like. The goddess was annoyed by his excessive playing—he had been playing for more than an hour—and hit him on head, ceasing him from playing the piccolo. **

"**What the hell…?" he snarled.**

"**We're here already," the goddess said. Draikiel faced them and opened his eyes. His eyes had changed color; instead of gold or amber it was crimson red.**

**_Umm…_ Aridas said.**

"**If you're wondering why he has eyes like that, it's because the only way to revive his spirit was for him to become a werewolf because Kage sent him to the underworld," Kanzeon Bosatsu explained. Draikiel glared at the goddess two of his teeth protruding, proving that what the goddess said was true. **

**_And he wasn't wearing that, so that means he's a god, right?_ Griffyn questioned.**

"**Yes, a fighting god, a replacement for Homura Taisho," the goddess replied.**

"**Only I'm no heretic," Draikiel whispered to himself.**

"**Hey!" Goku yelled.**

"**Ah, gomen, I didn't mean you…_cats, this one has good hearing,_" Draikiel said. His voice was like none that they had ever heard: a rasping bark of a voice.**

"**Remember, Draikiel, you're only here to help. Once you're done," the goddess said. **

"**Yeah, I know, I'll either choose to go back to the underworld or heaven. Well I pick neither; I'd rather be here," rasped Draikiel.**

"**Draikiel Taisho!" Jiroushin warned.**

"**Whatever…I'll be leaving now…" Kanzeon Bosatsu said, disappearing with a flash of light. Jiroushin glared at Draikiel and left too. Draikiel turned to Griffyn.**

"**I went to the temple of the white dragon before I came with that kuso baba. They said they need you and your brother," he said. Griffyn beamed with pride and looked at Aridas. He nodded at the dragon as Griffyn bowed to him and left with a flash of light, a black light escaping one of the swords Aridas possessed. Now everybody was looking at Draikiel who was glaring back at them.**

"**Draikus, you've changed," Hao said seriously.**

"**Drastically," Horohoro added only whispering to Len, who nodded in agreement. **

"**Whatever," was all Draikiel growled. Ianna went up to him, looking at him with a glare.**

"**I thought I got rid of that part of your body," she said blankly.**

"**Too bad, it came back," he said.**

"**Well get it out now." she hissed.**

"**What if I don't want to?" The next thing Draikiel felt was a slap on his right cheek. Ianna had slapped him in front of everybody. **

"**I said get it out. IF you disobey me again, Amadius, and I will send you to the underworld before you get a chance to pick a choice. Is that clear?" she spat out darkly. He still stood there motionless. He then grinned, showing pointed teeth.**

"…**That's not how you feel, is it, Kyoyama?" he questioned after a moment. Before she could answer he continued.**

"**Remember, Kyoyama, I am one of the few people who was cursed by the Hyoi no Jutsu (Technique in Naruto). This _is_ a permanent part of my body and you only sent it away for anything but forever. When I came back, _it _also came back." He said venomously, looking away as he finished.**

"**I did not want this and I thought I never will. I guess I was wrong," he said. Ianna's face softened as she put her hand on his shoulder.**

"**Draikiel, we all make mistakes," she said.**

'**Not as grave as mine, though," he added. Aridas was tired of hearing this old conversation and stepped in.**

**_Oi, Draikus-dono, let go already, I can get rid of it- permanently._ Aridas said. Draikiel looked at Aridas.**

"**Didn't see you there, Aridas," Draikiel said blankly. That got Aridas angry as he got the Shoureiju from Goku and shot at Draikiel without aiming, missing him by centimeters.**

"**You lost your touch, Asakura," Draikiel said smirking.**

**_You lost your insults, Amadius,_ Aridas shot back. They were staring at each other for what seemed like hours before they shook each other's hand and laughed hard, making the rest look at them with huge eyes.**

"**Ah, Aridas, you haven't lost your touch after all," Draikiel said between laughs.**

**_And I was joking about that comment,_ Aridas added. **

**SLAP!**

**Ianna slapped Draikiel and Aridas down.**

"**Baka youkai," Ianna yelled. Everybody was now laughing. Draikiel stood up and went outside. He then looked behind him.**

"**Don't we need to go to the west now?" he asked the eight people. They quickly said their good byes and went out the door with Draikiel. Before they stepped out of the Funbari Onsen Ianna kissed Draikiel, making him blush.**

"**That was for stepping aside, (See chapter 7 (4 part 2) of this story)" she said running to the rest who were far from she and Draikiel. He stood there, still shocked but closed his eyes. A blue orb appeared on his left side and a gold orb appeared on his right side, both with long tails in their color.**

"**Now you're surprised," the blue orb teased.**

"**Sure, just rub it in, Solum," Draikiel said dully to the blue orb, running in a fast pace.**

"**H-Hey, wait for us!" the gold orb said rushing ahead with the blue orb hanging onto the gold orb's tail.**

"**Hurry up then, Gladius!" Draikiel said as he ran to the rest of the gang.**

**000000000000000000000000**

**Author's notes: Whoa, long epilogue! Ya, I know, the placing of the lyrics is crappy. There will be a sequel to this though I'm not sure what to call it yet…yeah, I know, it's suddenly become a SK-Saiyuki crossover—well, sort of—so don't be surprised in the sequel. Again, I'm thanking all who read this fiction and I hope you enjoyed it! R&R peeps! See ya in the sequel…which might take long… just asking anyone here: does anyone want to know how the saru became a shaman and how the monk, kappa and Hakkai became ghosts? I'll probably write a fiction on that but it will be put in Saiyuki obviously.**

**Goku: I'M NOT A MONKEY!**

**Sanzo& Gojyo: Why'd you only call us names and not Hakkai?**

**Goku: Yeah, what they said!**

**LS: Can't think of one, sorry Hakkai.**

**Hakkai: It's okay.**

**LS: Anyway, see ya soon people! _AGAIN…_**

**_-LazyShamaness _**


End file.
